Finishing the Race
by Pearl3
Summary: UPDATED!::: Christmas is supposed to be a joyous time....isn't it? R & R PLEASE!
1. Prologue

July 2, 2004  
  
"Finishing the Race"  
by: Pearl  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm alive....yes I am!! Here's a whole new fic on what happens after "Ten Things". Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No own.......

**__**

**_  
  
Prologue:_**

It's always been my goal in life to have the ideal life...odd isn't it? Yep, I want that white-picket fence with the random weedless garden, the lovely home to take care of, the husband to bring home the money, the angelic children who barely made a mess in the house. Ah...what a life that would've been. But no, I get the weird alien friends, the save-the- world everyday routine, and the off-set prince who lives in my humble abode. Of course, that prince just isn't a live-in house mate anymore.  
  
Gee, where to begin. Well, I guess it's fair to start at the beginning of what used to be our normal day.....

__

__

_  
"ONNA! Where's my breakfast?!" In about four seconds he would waltz down the stairs, head held high, scoffing at all who would dare to show their face in his presence.  
  
"Its almost ready, hold your horses...." My normal answer, by now just a mumble that I managed to let escape as I flip a pancake. He sits at his normal seat, gulping down the orange juice and reaching for the milk carton. I glare at him as I 'gently' place the dishes down on the table. Nothing unnerves him as dishes out item after item of food. "A thank you would be nice."  
  
Nodding in my direction, he waves his hand. "You are dismissed...." There the fight begins._

  
  
Back to my present day world, there isn't so much screaming or tension.....ok, so maybe there is some screaming, but overall we're lighter around each other. There's less friction between us. One day, I guess its fair to say, we just, started to like each other. Then we got closer and closer till....well. Ya know.  
  
We are legally married now, don't let anyone tell you different. I'm not letting him get away with that THAT easily. Though now I think he understands this "stupid Earthling custom" as he calls it. It gives him the right to yell at me without worrying that he would be out of a home....only a room (snicker). Haha....I shall always win! (clears throat) Anyway, I'm going to the doctor today. I've just got this icky kinda feeling that won't go away. Mom's making me go. Dad's worried. Vegeta's locked himself in the Gravity Room. Oh well, maybe it's the flu or something.....A/N: That's about it for the prologue really. Should I continue? Do I need to revise something? Lemme know plz!!!  
  
Ja Ne Pearl 


	2. The Appointment of the Century

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews! I guess that was a better ending than I thought. Awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter....don't forget to review please!

Chapter One: The Appointment of the Century....

Bulma strolled haphazardly into the hospital, keeping a firm grip on her helpless purse. She gathered up the strength that she could, walking towards the receptionist's desk. Her shiny metal place-card read "Nurse Hidoshi" in bold, black letters. With a slight intake of air, Bulma opened her mouth to the writing woman.

"Excuse me, I—"

"One moment please," replied the brunette who was clearly absorbed in her paperwork. Bulma blew stray pieces of bangs out of her eyes, tired and feeling queezy once again. Nurse Hidoshi placed her pen down on the broad wooden desk, turning a bright smile to a glaring heiress. "Yes ma'am, what can I do for you?" The smile seemed to widen, if that was at all possible. Her round, slightly wrinkled cheeks compacted themselves to reveal a set of white teeth, all perfectly straight. A warm feeling filled the nervous beauty, helping her calm slightly.

"I've got an appointment today with Dr. Hitori." She returned the smile with some difficulty, struggling to keep down her breakfast.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Briefs-Ouji?" Bulma nodded, too anxious to do much else. "Right this way," the nurse stated. The blue-eyed heiress followed her closely, winding her way though the narrow stretches of the hospital. It was one of the few times she had actually come for herself, and she couldn't help but feel doomed as she neared the door.

(30 minutes later)

**(GULP)** I can't help but feel elated....happy....fantastic!!! My very own— WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! A slight tingle in my spine brings me back to my senses. _VEGETA_! What will he say? What will he do? He is quite fickle at times, and though I am sure he feels attached to me, if not love, he is still not used to this planet.

Slumping further in the driver's seat of my car, I set it on auto-pilot to let my mind become absorbed. I had two options really: A) I could tell him the "great" news and see his response, or B) I can just keep it from him and he'll eventually find out. But the latter of the two would make me feel as though I were lying, and I just can't force myself to take that path. No matter what, I AM going through with this. Nothing will stop me.

The car pulls into the driveway, my heart skips a beat. The GR is actually off, and my only thought is to head to the kitchen. I enter it with the bravest face I can offer. My eyes spot his form, hunched over the table, treasuring the tallest sandwich I have ever seen. (**sweatdrop**)

"Vegeta," my voice trembles. For once he gives me his complete attention. "I—we......" My voice falters again. Why the hell can't I spit this out?!

"**WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY**!" There, I've said it.

"................"

I pry my eyes open to look at his expression. His face went from its complete-nothingness-void to shocked in 2.5 seconds. The tallest sandwich in the world became the shortest when he dropped it, and the contents fell onto his lap and on the floor.

He blinks.

Maybe I shoulda told him when he WASN'T eating.

His mouth beings to form words, and I lean closer to try to get their meaning, with no such luck....as usual. I barely make out a "Nani?".

"We're going to have a baby. Well, I'm the one who's carrying it, so I guess its safe to say that I am going to have a baby."

He blinks. Again. His eye beings to twitch before his face falls flat against the table and the contents of the sandwich. "Vegeta?" I approach him with caution before poking his head.

No response.

I shrug, deciding there was nothing more I could do till he got over the shock. Knowing what was best for a woman with a long road ahead of her, I grab my favorite bottle of bubble bath and head towards the hallway.

"_Score....hahaha, take that Kakarot...I shall soon catch up_!"

I turn around and see my husband with is face still smashed into the table. Another shrug, and again I head to the master bathroom.

A/N: BUAHAHA, another chapter! Sorry it took like eons and eons to update. School is just a regular pain in the posterior, seems how it is my last year of high school and all. Never fear! I am writing again to keep up my skills. Please R&R....the next chapter should be out soon!!!

Ja NePearl


	3. Vegeta Ponders Life

A/N: Gomen nasai for the unexpected delay. My writing spurts have shrunk to terribly low levels. Again, sorry. Hope this makes up for it!

* * *

Chapter Three: Vegeta Ponders Life

Its all over. The agony, the pain, the sleepless nights....the torture, the wondering, the mind-boggling experience. I have given to her what I have given no one else.

My life.

She knows she has me. I'm nearly wrapped around her finger, or so she thinks. And yet, when I agreed to this Earthling Custom, I knew what came with the package. Not only the bed **(smirks),** but the...resposnibilities...that have been entrusted into my care. And with this in mind, I gave her a part of me.

A brat.

Soon, there will be another human in this house. No– correction! A _half-human, half-Saiya-jin_. My brat. Her brat. The old people's grand-brat. I can't help but feel the shock as she tells me that there will soon be a child in the house, our house. Does the surprise show? I gather that much as she pokes me in my head, something that annoys me to no end, but I let it pass. My thoughts rush through my head at an alarming pace. Competition. One single word stands out in my mind. Then another.

Kakarot.

My eye twitches again, and vaguely, I can hear Bulma's steps slowly drag away from me. The ever persistant picture of Kakarot flashes in my mind's eye repeatedly, drawing me to think on that one clown that has managed to be my downfall. Or is he? Can I say that I truly hate the man? No. I do not, and as much as I have feared that this would happen, he too has become a part of life here with the Onna, on Earth. Now we are even: he has a wife. I have a wife. He has a son. I will soon have a s–......son? Daughter? I do not know. As rare as women are on Vegeta-sei, I cannot claim that my first brat will be a son. I have no proof. Females seem to be as common as males on this planet, and at this I scowl.

My scowl deepens as I notice that my lunch was not only on the table and the floor, but also plastered to the side of my face. Ugh, whatever. I don't feel like eating anyway. The end of my journey finds me at the door of the bathroom. I have no idea what has lead me here, but I swing the door open anyway.

Bulma.

She looks at me with those wide, blue eyes. Her mouth moves, but I choose not to grasp what she's saying. The bubbles seem so inviting. They've completely covered her form, till the only part of her body shown began at her chin and ended at the top of her head. I smirk, and though curious, she smiles back at me.

"What?" She laughs, her melodic voice fills the air. Melodic...? Bah, this mudball is making me mushy.

"Nothing," I reply, though I can't stop thinking about her...and the child.

"You're worried."

I growled and leaned against the door frame. Lately I've been getting worse about showing emotions. Such weaknesses must be crushed before it is shown to the enemy! My eye dart back to her, only to land on the outstretched hand.

Now it is my turn to question her. "What??" She beckons me with her eyes, and I comply, lazily grasping her hand in my larger one. I realize just how strong she is as she pulls me down to sit on the top step leading to her personal Jacuzzi. What is the woman up to?

Her hand leads my own into the surprisingly hot water, and for a moment, I figured her to be getting mighty...ahem, playful....until my palm was placed flat against her abdomen. My eyes narrow until I realize just why my hand was stopped there.

"Can you feel him?" Her whisper hits the side of my neck, and momentarily, I feel like jumping in the bubbles with her. With her gaze still on me, my eyes widen. "Him?" Was she so confident that it would be a boy? Were most of the first borns on this planet male?

Bulma's light chuckles echo back to me in the large bathroom. "I'm praying for a nice, sweet, healthy baby. Call it stupidity or whatever, but I have the strangest feeling that it will be a boy."

"A son..." I feel my self mumble the words as my concentration goes back to my hand. So, the slight pudge that had been the start of anxiety on the woman was not from the exessive sugar (for she hardly touched sweets nowadays), but because of the growing life within her. Strange how I could not feel the already strong ki resonating within her before. Could I have been doubting it?

Doubt.

Yes, I believe I have. Maybe not so much that I had goofed up and gotten the woman pregnant, but the fact that I have allowed myself another attachment to this planet. The threat of those half-assed tin cans have been on the threshold of my mind since I knew of it. And now that the date of their arrival loomed closer and closer, I can't help this tiny feeling that presents itself every night as I try to grasp sleep.

Fear?

Maybe.

To say that a warrior is not to fear anything is a complete and utter lie. Fear is a healthy part of life. But to be afraid of action is perhaps even dumber than anything Kakarot could ever say. Am I afraid of the Androids?

Hell no!

Am I afraid of what they could do to my fam–attachments?

Yes.

And in this, I know what I must do. Kill this weakness inside of me. They cannot know how attached I am to this planet. So, when the time comes for me to battle, I will....

"Vegeta?" Her soft voice disrupts my thoughts once again. I grunt in acknowledgement. She huffs something under her breath before looking at me again. I hold her gaze as my thoughts run back to me. She cannot go with me to battle. Her job is to look after the brat. Perhaps I will no longer need the tranquilizer gun for that day.

"Are you ok? With this I mean."

Am I? I'm not even quite sure. This _has_, in some way or another, thrown off some plans for after the defeat of the Androids. But I.....gah! I've been exposed to the air on this plane too long!!

After regathering my thoughts, I began to rub her belly slowly. Hn...there goes her perfect, unblemished stomach.

"Geta-chan?"

I let out a soft breath that sends a few clumps of bubbles away. Looking at her, I gave her the best...smile....ugh, me the Prince of Saiya-jins, smiling!.....that I could muster.

She smiles back at me and knows full well what I am trying to say. At this, I have made up my mind. I will defeat the Androids.

I will win.

If not for Earth, then for them.

For my family.

* * *

A/N:......Buahahaha! I have done it! This actually turned out right! YES! Ok, so now you get to review. Its been a while since I've even thought of this fic, so I'm sorry if doesn't flow as nicely. The rest will though! Promise! lol. Anyway, gimme some feedback plz, and I'll work twice as hard to get a new chapter out to you guys! Till next time!

Pearl


	4. A Date With Malice

July 4, 2005

(Listening to Kozi: Pommade techno remix)

A/N: Gomen peeps! Long delay, I know. Senior year is finally finished tho, so the only thing I need worry about is relaxing. Prepare for College stuff is ova…till end of August (UU)! WOOT! lol….so, because some of you have been very patient, I give you this long awaited chapter! MUAH….happy 4th!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Date With Malice

* * *

So its been one month since the faithful day that I realized my whole world was gonna change…..again. And I find myself, once again, staring at myself in the long mirror that is actually the door to my walk-in closet. I'm….

……fat……

Ok, so I'm not QUITE that fat…but its starting to build in the waist area. Not much I can do I guess, just continue on with life. Ah, but this black I'm wearing really is covering most of it up. Black truly is a slimming color. My skin is also flawless under all this gunk. Its safe to say that I am most definitely ready for tonight.

Oh, that's right, I guess you don't know exactly what's going on tonight. Hm, where to start…?

_I came downstairs about three days ago, feeling as miserable as ever. Something about being pregnant makes you wanna kill every member of the male species, but I'll try not to delve into that now. So, I came downstairs, headphones secured tightly into my ears. I couldn't help but enjoy the music that soon came blaring to life through the wires. Ah yes, good old Malice Mizer. I don't think anything could ruin this new mood I found myself floating off into._

_Well, almost anything…_

"_**OLD WOMAN! How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that despicable name!"**_

_Needless to say, my other half sounded quite…pissed…but mother, just as bubbly as ever, floated—YES, FLOATED!—into the kitchen, angry Saiya-jin in tow._

"_**I have no idea what you're talkin about dear!"** It's a wonder she can cook lunch, smiling as she does, hiding her eyes. I don't think I'll ever be able to figure mother out…_

"_**Hmph," **was the only reply she got, however, as Vegeta was obviously through arguing with her._

_Dad soon stalked into the room, steam virtually seeping out of his ears. I merely sat down. Dad has often come into the residential area of Capsule Corps. with that look on his face. But something did seem a little off about it today…_

"_**Uh, dad? You alright?"**_

_He turned around so swiftly, so abruptly, that even Vegeta jumped in his seat. Eyes wild, dad marched straight up to us. **"Its incredible, I tell you! Absolutely INCREDIBLE!"**_

"…"

"…"

"_**What are you talking about?"** His eyes darkened slightly before he took his seat next to me and across from Vegeta._

"_**One of the sponsors for our new project design is trying to back out, just because I won't go to one of his petty concerts."**_

"_**Concerts?" **Dad often had many random sponsors that did business with other big-name celebrities. This was one of the only ways I could get that huge collection of CD's that are now collecting dust in the study. Ever since I met Goku, I've had little to no time to listen to all the favorites I grew up listening to…._

"_**Yes, concerts. Or rather, the concert this Friday night. Toryiu has a deadline he must meet, and is going to bring the plans over that night. I have NO time to go to a silly rock concert."**_

_Rock? It buzzed in my mind over and over. I didn't remember at that moment who the sponsor was, nor what concert was happening. Of course, that was stupid…_

"_**If you need me to, I'll go. Just so this guy will get off your ass."**_

"_**I dunno, Bulma dear. I think this type of music might be a little much for you."**_

_Since when has rock ever been a little much for me!_

"_**Who's playing dad?"**_

"_**Some Malice somethingoruther…"**_

"_**What?"** Malice rang a bell. Malice somethingoruther did not. Malice…Malice…OMG! I felt like a total idiot then… **"MALICE MIZER!"**_

"_**Yes, yes. Them." **I nearly fell out of my seat. Malice Mizer? Here in concert! They had been disbanded for a few years now, right? I think one of the former band members has even passed on….but to think, Malice Mizer, _HERE._ It was almost too much._

"_**Dad! I will sooooooo go for you."**_

"_**Bulma, really…"**_

"_**PLEASE! You have no idea what this will mean to me."**_

"_**Very well then. I'll give you the tickets that I have."**_

So that's where I am now. The tickets are sitting on my dresser, and I can't help but smirk at myself in the mirror. Every one of their concerts had fans dressed like them, and I will join them. Its been years since I've been to an actual Malice Mizer concert. I'm so happy!

I hear footsteps. Uh oh. Heh…Vegeta….he's giving me the strangest of looks right now.

"What the hell are you wearing!"

"Uhm…" How do you go about explaining to an alien Visual Kei? "The concert…remember?"

"What of it?"

Sometimes I forget that he can still be a total asshole…

"Dammit Geta, this is how they're gonna dress!" Another weird look. Honestly, he's not helping! I grabbed the remote, flipping it to the local news station which was already set up in the arena. There they were. Thousands of fans already there, and the majority dressed up a la Visual Kei. "See?"

"…" I can practically see the wheels turn in his head. He's processing I guess. "Does this mean…" He falters. Poor Prince Vegeta. lol…he's at a loss of what to do.

Suddenly he turns on his heel, walking towards his closet. I sit on the bed, wondering what he's planning on doing. After all, he had already showered, and was standing in just jeans. Minutes later he came out, completely in black. I'm too astonished really; Black t-shirt, black pants, black boots, even a black over-coat that reaches well past his knees.

"Where did you get all that from!"

"Your mother figured I should go dressed like this the concert. I didn't believe her at first…that all they wore was black…but, as I have seen…" He shrugged. "Besides, I don't look half bad in black." A smirk graces his features. I can't help but smirk back. This was too good to be true…

…In two hours, I would be totally rockin' with my most favorite band in the universe! WEEEE!

* * *

Ah, that was nice to write. Mind you, this is part one of two, so yes, I will go into detail about the concert. I have recently just become even more in love with Malice Mizer because…well, they're just great! lol…so here is the update that you guys definitely deserve. I promise to be more faithful with this fic, just like "Ten Things". Don't forget to R+R!

Ja Ne: Pearl


	5. Seraph Serenade

A/N: weeeeeeeeeeee…update! Haha, so here is the update I promised, all about the concert. W00t!

* * *

Chapter Five: Seraph Serenade

* * *

There's something amiss about this place…not the fact that there's so much…darkness here, but the fact that everyone seems to look like a clone of one of the humans on this poster. I'm currently following the blue-bobbing pig tails through this trail of black. And yes, I'm holding on to her blasted poster as well.

How the hell did I ever end up in this mess anyway!

She's squeezing my hand as we're waiting here, basically in the front row, waiting for these musicians, they call them, to appear on stage. I have been forewarned of their taste in music, but I must admit that my curiosity has been piqued. Perhaps it was a mistake to come. After all, I have proven to her that she does wield power over me, having been able to drag me to this form of entertainment…

But had you been given _those_ eyes, what would you have done?...

I also have to concede that I have heard ONE song from this group…Bulma does tend to play her music rather loudly, and usually when I'm trying to sleep. But that one song seemed too much like a lullaby, so now I am beginning to wonder if this is really going to be worth the time and effort it took to come here. And at this, I voice my opinion;

"Hn," that's all I could really mutter. Her blue eyes flick to meet mine.

"This is sooooo exciting!" A squeal escapes her lips momentarily. I roll my eyes, though the next sound even makes me jump. "There they are!" she exclaims, watching as the platform is raised to show her musical idols. I chuckle slightly, eyeing her form. The onna really is a child…

I turn to look at the stage, again wondering what these men look like. To put it bluntly, I really don't know what to think. It's a cross between…some kind of rag doll…and something akin to the modern style I see on that television thingy. In other words….its really….freaky……(O.o)

But the onna is happy, and therefore I have no choice but to be happy as well. It must be that blasted bond my father had always warned me about. And now that I look back on it, the bond was strengthened when the onna found out that she was with child. Ugh. Now I can feel more "happy waves" coming from her. How ridiculous.

* * *

It's seemed like hours since this concert has started, and yet I can't find myself thinking it to be an entire waste of time. The music has been rather enjoyable, and frankly I can understand every word they're saying, which is good….I guess. The onna has nearly passed out twice already and not for any bad reasons either, though I still find them stupid, to say in the least……..

"I think he's gonna look at me again!" she's hopping from foot to foot, trying her best to make eye contact with the blue guy. That's the only distinguishing name I can give them, as they all see to have their own…color………hn, humans……

Ah yes, this is the woman's claim to fame, and I find myself with her trade-mark expression plastered across my exasperation. Who cares if one man, who, I'm not even sure really _is_ a man, looks at you? Honestly, Onna……..

Applause drags me from my mental reprimand, and I realize that _finally_ the concert is over. I glance over to my mate…my _wife_, as she constantly reminds me I must call her. Something about society frowning on such a crude and vulgar (nani?) word. Her face has fallen from its unusually bright status, and I can't help but feel some tinge of helplessness, though heaven knows why.

I frown at her gloomy figure as she trudges behind some other human, and watch as she turns to glance at the stage, which, by now, was completely barren. And the movement out of the corner of my eye lets me know that once again she has moved. Another frown, this time I can't help it.

"Wait," I mutter, pointing to the empty seat on the end of the row that we were now standing in front of. She's giving me a curious look, but I'll just ignore it for now. Even if she were to ask, I couldn't tell her what I'm doing.

Making my way towards the back of the stage, I glare at my feeble, yes, I admit it, FEEBLE attempts to not trip over the wires.

Ah yes…((**_doof_**))…shit, I tripped over another DAMN WIRE! The voices I had heard coming from the door farthest from me distracted me, and now I find myself hopelessly tangled in a mess of wires. Damn musicians…

"Oi, what are you doing back here?" I look up to see the yellow man glaring down at me. ME! The Prince of all Saiya-jins……….! But I must remember that this is Earth, and such things are frowned upon………and with this thought I frown at it. Damn planet…

By now the whole group, both old and new members (I remember from the 'lesson' Bulma gave me) are towering over my still tangled body. The only one who seems completely indifferent to the whole situation is the blue one that Bulma love….err….admires so much. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I, feeling the challenge, raise one right back.

"Need something?"

Hn, so he's one of the ones who wants to get down to the point. A plan begins to formulate in my mind, and I think even the onna would be proud of the darkest smirk I had yet to give….

"I have a proposition for you…gentlemen…"

* * *

I can't understand what's taking him so long. I mean really, what the hell is he doing! Ugh, that big, stupid muscle head. Doesn't he understand that I'm cold? And **hungry!** But all I can really do is sit here, I mean, I couldn't just bring him here and then leave in the car. He'd prolly throw another hissy fit………I swear, sometimes he acts just like a child.

Hm, another glance at this capsule brings tears to my eyes. After all these years (well, it hasn't really been THAT long), I've gotten to relive my teen years. It's a wonderful feeling, to be able to think that you're young again. Vibrant. Full of energy. ((_**sigh**_)) It sure has been a wonderful…life…..?

I hear footsteps coming from behind the stage….omg, is my mouth hanging open? Jumping up, I find myself disbelieving my eyes. I mean…IT'S _THEM!_ And leading _them_ in is none other than…Vegeta! I can see his smirk plain as day as he marches up to me with that oh so sexy walk.

"Onna, I think these guys are gonna need a place to stay for tonight…"

Duh, uh….I….huh….heh…………..

((_**thump**_))

* * *

Well,she finally passed out………..baka onna!

* * *

A/N: fuahahahaha….so there ya have it. Let's say that things are gonna get interesting in the next chapter! read and review! Mua, luv to all!

Ja ne: Pearl


	6. Mission: Blue

Chapter Six: Mission : Blue

A/N: Well, here ya go pinky, lol….this chapter is all yours!

BTW: Malice Mizer time frame: I know this contradicts what I said in the last chapter, but I really want Kami to be alive here (I love him much anyway!), so he WILL be alive, and yes, Gackt and Klaha are in this too…so there! lol!

Disclaimer: I no own……..sadly………tears

* * *

The faint smell of sterile objects was what hit her first…and with fury. Groggily she swept her hand over her eyes, feeling the messy smear of her once perfect make-up spread across the side of her face. She merely frowned, too tired and waaaay too confused to care about it now. Blue eyes snapping open, she looked over to where she felt the presence of many eyes staring down at her.

"Oh Bulma dear!" exclaimed her mother, once again _floating_ to where her daughter lay. "We were sooo worried about you honey. Are you alright?"

Bulma opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted.

"Ah, I can see that you are. Probably exhausted from that concert. Oh dear, you must be hungry too, ne?"

"Well, I guess I could--" Once again the blue-haired beauty was interrupted. "I'll go fix you up some nice hot soup. Hehe, I'll be right back!" Again the woman floated away, heading toward the general direction of the kitchen. Her father followed, petting the cat on his shoulder and exclaiming that he was very happy to see his daughter well. Bulma's eyes shot over to where her other half stood, arms crossed as usual, but with an unreadable look in his eyes. One finely maintained eyebrow rose in question as he walked towards her.

"So…uh……….just what exactly happened?"

Vegeta let out a small snort before looking to his wife again. "I brought out some guests that need a place to stay for a few days…and then you passed out…so we brought you home." It was a detailed enough explanation, but to Bulma, the world once again became insignificant as her eyes traveled over to the slightly shadowed figures on the other side of the med bay.

"……its…its….!" She nearly fainted but caught herself…no need to repeat the embarrassment. Gulping down the childish excitement, she smiled softly towards the band. "Heh, sorry……I tend to get carried away…welcome to Capsule Corp.," standing up as she said this, she bowed politely towards her new houseguests. The six band members bowed in turn, though two of them weren't as deep as the rest. Bulma only smiled wider at them. How well she knew them….for she had been quite the fan-girl in her time. But now…well, she was much more, mild, if that was the right word.

Vegeta tried to hide the large yawn that overwhelmed his body. He had given up the nightly training sessions for his wife's sake, and found himself more exhausted from the concert than from training itself. Perhaps he should double the training….and soon…

The man who seemed to hold an aura of red stepped forward, sans make-up, like all the rest (minus the blue man that the Prince _still_ couldn't figure out). "We can see that you're tired, and we are as well. If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you direct us to our rooms?" Bulma nodded, carrying on a conversation with him as she led them to the guest rooms. Vegeta trailed behind, eyeing the man in blue. He didn't understand why this one human made him curious, but he did. There was no explanation. He had only heard at the most five words from him. It was obvious that his head did sit squarely on his shoulders…

So then why was he so…compelling? Few souls ever did grace the Prince's "mysterious" list….Bulma had, Zarbon (at one time or another) had, and even the fool Kakarot had. He just couldn't explain it, but he had to get down to the bottom of this. And maybe, just maybe, as much as it pained him to talk to anyone, he could get some information out of this human…and find out what the hell he found so fantastic about wearing women's clothing…!

* * *

**_Vegeta's files _**

**_/./……….reading files... / ...COMPLETE._**

_--Onna, if you're reading this, I suggest you back off! Or else you might find yourself very VERY angry when I do something to a certain journal of yours!— _

**_/./…message complete……………..input password………. _**

****

The typing of skilled fingers was all that could be heard in the barely occupied corner of the large building.

**_/./….password accepted….accessing files…opening documents…loading…….. _**

**_…………. _**

**_…………LOAD COMPLETED. _**

**

* * *

Vegeta's files **

**Night One : Guest Room #1 23:40 **

_Red yapping to orange…or is he yellow? _

_No sign of others. Sharing rooms? _

**end file **

**Guest Room #2 23:56 **

_Not sharing rooms. Discussing new deal. _

_What is this new deal they speak of?...whatever…. _

_Black reading paper. New project? _

_No sign of blue. _

_WHERE THE HELL IS HE??_

**end file **

_**/./….close files…files closing………PROGRAM ENDED. **_

Vegeta sighed and sat back, unsuccessful with both of his missions. He could do nothing more than head to his room.

* * *

Stretching out on her bed, she came to a rest on her side, listening to the intent footsteps that wandered toward the end of the hall. The door opened with a soft creak and closed just as quietly as the robe-clad Prince swiftly landed on his side of the bed. He said nothing as he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Care to tell me?"

"Not really."

And that was the end of that as they both drifted to sleep….one dreaming of music…the other dreaming of wonderful secret squirrel missions.

* * *

Weee! Well, that's the end of that….I wrote this fairly quickly and easily, so I'm glad . Hoped y'all like it, and don't forget to R&R!

JA!


	7. Nudity Rhymes With Unity

A/N: awww, nobody is reviewing this fic. But Lonemutant and coachbabe reviewed Ten Things sooo YAY! I love you guys. And I'm so glad you loved Ten Things too! So I hope y'all like this story as well.

And no, despite the title, there is NO NUDITY in this chapter. None at all.

Disclaimer: ……

* * *

**Chapter Seven: NUDITY! Rhymes with UNITY**

He's doing it again.

I can tell.

Granted, I have not received permission to delve into his most intimate thoughts in that laptop I gave him for Christmas, but I have managed to find the general mask that shadows his face every time he feels the need to write something in it.

Its an addiction.

Seriously.

Just ask Goku.

Training is important to Vegeta. Everyone knows this. Even if he were missing all of his limbs, his teeth, an eyeball, and his tongue, he'd still find a way blast laser beams out of his eyes to finish up his daily routines. But if something came up, and it involved his laptop, well, just get out of his way.

He's a mystery. An enigma. But damn, is he predictable or what?

His eyes light up brighter than any Christmas display could ever hope to. His eyebrows lose the edge to the scowl his face usually holds. Lips? Well, they're usually a thin line of determination, unable to be touched or marred.

He's a man on a mission.

I don't know exactly what he's up to. I'm not sure I even really want to know. The moment he walked in our door with that despondent face I knew he had planned something.

And failed, apparently.

Failure is not in the Prince's vocabulary. Really it isn't. Despite all that he has gone through, he always manages to come out on top somehow. I'm guessing whatever he was doing didn't work in his favor. Heh. Too much thinking I gather.

He climbed into bed with a sort of hunched appearance. Another sign of despair. But there's no swaying him, I know this well as I asked him if he wanted to talk about it. He declined, as he does most of the time. I don't think he's still very comfortable with this opening up thing.

But you know what? That's ok. I still love this big lug anyway, and as he pulls me closer to him, I realize that life would've never been this great had he not shown up.

Vegeta.

My hero.

My life.

My husband.

….and the elbow that is currently sticking into my side.

Bastard.

* * *

She's doing it again.

Calculating…watching me with wide blue eyes. Even with her back turned to me I can tell. Plus the mirror on her vanity is aimed at me. The Onna was never very good with these kinds of spy things.

I can tell that she's anxious to know just _what_ exactly had me out of the GR, next to her and food anyway. Bah, I'd never tell her. She'd go and blab it to the Harpy. What's her name?

This is going to be a difficult mission. These musicians like their solitude more than I could ever tolerate now (damn planet). They don't say much either. And Blue…heaven above knows what that human thinks. His mask covers depths that are inconceivable. Weirdo.

Hm, Bulma is turning over. I let my arms loosen their grip only a bit as my eyes squeeze shut. No need for her to know that I am still up. Her fingers are tracing my facial features. Dammit! She knows that this is perhaps the only way to wake me up. Yay for me and letting her know everything about me.

"Geta," she says that pet-name so softly. Only she can ever get away with it.

"Hn?" that sounded too tired for my liking. Perhaps I really should get more sleep.

"Could you go downstairs and get me some strawberries and ice cream?"

My eyes must've flown open faster than Frieza's tendency to torture. The woman leaned back immediately, eyes wide.

"Nani! At this time of night? Surely you must be kidding Onna!"

She bit her bottom lip, and looked at me with those shining blue pools. The same ones she looked at me with all those months ago…

BAH! Human emotions. It'll be the death of me someday!

A determined look crossed her face for an instant. Don't ask me how I caught it. I'll never really be able to explain it to you. She slowly rested her head on my shoulder, her hair tickling my arm and neck. One slim finger managed to trace circles across me chest. She's good, haha.

"But Geta-san…I'm pregnant! And getting me this would make me feel better. I know the baby would appreciate it too…", Oh yeah, she's really good.

I've never been one to fall into traps such as these. In fact, had it been any other soul in the universe, I would've come back with a wonderful response about royalty, slaves, and the next dimension. But I guess my answer came out best when I gently (yes, gently) pulled my arm out from under her and traveled down the stairs, boxer, bare feet, and all.

Perhaps if I had been less consumed by my thoughts of how easily I had been tricked into doing the woman's bidding, I would've noticed the very nude, yet towel-clad musician in my kitchen.

Eating my Onna's ice cream.

And the strawberries.

"……"

"……"

* * *

Fuahahahaha! So who exactly is eating Bulma's ice cream? And why in the middle of the night! Read and REVIEW to find out!

JA NE!


	8. Yum Yum for the Tum Tum

A/N: YAY for PrincesaDeCisne7-13….you are just too awesome! Haha. So this chapter is all yours, even though I don't really know what I'm going to write about. Actually, an idea just hit me. And sorry for the delays everyone, I'm a college freshman now, so writing fan fiction becomes more and more difficult. Thankfully I have a nice Turkey Week vacation coming up and I hope to get farther with this fic! So please keep reviewing (and if you haven't but do read this, please give me some feedback, review, whatever!). You guys have no idea how hard it is to write more on a fic if you don't get any response. Keep 'em comin!

Anywho, here's the next installment.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Yum Yum for the Tum Tum

* * *

'_Ha._

_Ha._

_Ha._

_It worked! He's actually getting me my midnight snacks….YES! This is almost too good to be true.'_

The blue-haired, soon-to-be-mother turned over, soaking in the warmth of the previously occupied space. Her thoughts continued to wonder at the power she weld over her husband, powers she never knew she really had. Perhaps she could blame it on this "bond" that her Prince kept mentioning (and obviously, blaming all of his human reactions on). And yet, she knew not of this subject, and, well, decided to leave it be.

Happy with the ice cream and strawberries to soon be had, she let her mind travel to the other part of her home. Malice Mizer.

Here.

In _her_ house, using _her_ electricity,soon to be eating _her _mother's cooking. Ah, life couldn't have seemed sweeter. She remembered her first thoughts at seeing Vegeta lead the trail of Visual Kei representatives down the hall of wires next to the stage. Youth. Her teen years had flashed before her eyes in an instant.

Yes, she had once been young. And despite her being still in her late twenties, life felt as though it had already passed her by. It couldn't have been more than a decade since she had met a young Goku, searching for the dragon balls to wish for her boyfriend. Even all of that searching had proven fruitful, despite her not even being with her first **real** boyfriend. Then again, maybe Yamcha hadn't been the real boyfriend after all…

A wall-shaking yell was let loose. She would know that voice anywhere….

"VEGETA!"

* * *

Why him?

Really.

Hadn't it been enough that his whole race had been obliterated, humiliated, and nearly wiped out? This was too much. First the Onna made him get out of bed to come and get her some snacks for her and the baby, and now…now…he had…he was…..

"ONNNNNNAAAAA!"

His eyes were still clenched shut when he felt his wife's ki draw closer and closer, finally stopping right behind him.

"Vegeta, what on Earth is—" Bulma's eyes widened. Face flushed, she stepped forward to approach her guest. Maybe it was a strange custom of theirs? She wasn't sure, but having a very nude band member in front of her wasn't her perfect dream. Five years ago, maybe. Now, with her husband traumatized and shaking…not so much.

"Uhm...Mana-sama…"

He held up one pale hand, a very uncharacteristic blush creeping onto his face. "I was hungry. He surprised me. I let go." And with that said he swiftly picked up his towel, wrapping it around his waist and continued on, one strawberry placed between two slender fingers.

"Well, that was interesting." Bulma turned around, coming face to face with a closed-eyed Saiya-jin, arms extended and searching to touch something tangible.

"Vegeta—"

"It was the most terrifying thing ever! Another man…NAKED. He was _naked_, Onna! I've never had any idea to see a man naked, and nor do I ever want to experience this ever ag—" He placed an uncertain hand on her hip.

Deciding to milk the experience for having to even have gone through it, Vegeta held her closer and buried his face in her hair. "Ooooonnnnnnnnnaaa…..hold me!"

Bulma's head darted up and looked into his eyes.

He blinked and looked down at her.

"…?"

"Did he just run off with some of my STRAWBERRIES!"

"…"

* * *

Haha, I think I'm getting too carried away with the "…". But they're usually one of the best ways to end some rather…fun…scenes. Ah well. Review! And I'll try to think of another way to move the story along.

TOODLES!


	9. Comfort Zone

A/n: I love you all! Really I do . More reviews make Pearl a very happy camper! nods You guys deserve this…

Disclaimer: bawls

* * *

Chapter Nine: Comfort Zone, plus TWO

* * *

Cold.

Very cold.

Winter was not in his best graces at the moment. This was going to be the morning of all mornings: "find out if there's anything beyond the Super Saiya-jin" day. His mission would have to be put off till the night again, as he was kindly reminded by the onna, there was a world to save in less than two years.

The Prince's mind continued to roll over the new mission as he slipped on a light sweatshirt.

Ah yes, you have not been informed of this new happening.

Exactly one month ago, he had invited the Onna's band to stay at their home. And one week later they had finally left. In that time, Vegeta had only managed to find out that Blue lives in a penthouse overlooking downtown Osaka. Not caring to continue the game any longer, he decided to keep himself sane by finding out just what it takes to care for a brat.

Not that he cared or anything…

Bulma had actually suggested it shortly after she had found out that she was baring the Prince's offspring. He, of course, paid little to no mind to anything she had said. Now, two months later, he could squirt a bit of formula on his wrist and give the exact temperature (as well as whether it was a degree too hot or too cold) of the contents. And, as always, the woman was completely oblivious to her husband's newest mission.

But that would have to wait.

Training was just a few feet away.

* * *

It's been two months to the day since she had discovered the addition. Two months. As in sixty days. As in, the baby is five months away from taking his first breath. Ha, how blessed she was to discover that the day she was told she was pregnant, she was exactly one month pregnant.

And now she's three months along…

And feeling like a beach ball.

Her eyes continued to scrutinize her growing form in the full-length mirror. She knew what the cause of it was, and that nothing could really be done about it. But she was pregnant and more hormonal than usual, and thus was justified in her reasoning.

Yay.

Bulma longed to go shopping. Her pants were now too tight and she relied heavily on summer dresses and Vegeta's nicest looking sweat pants. And yet it was now winter and she wanted, no NEEDED to look pretty.

The husband was near by. She could feel him. _Feel_ him! It was an odd concept and still continued to bother the very scientific woman. Bonds. Bond, bond, bond. Vegeta often scowled when he referred to the bond. She only scowled because she had no idea of what it actually meant! Bulma shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

The door slammed shut behind a flushed and sweating Prince. Bulma's eyes shifted to the digital clock on the stove. Lunch. What perfect timing.

She continued to watch him as he pulled out various cold meats and cheeses, bread, water, mayonnaise, mustard, and pickles. One could only wonder just who the pregnant one was in the house. But as usual, it would all end up in his stomach and make little difference in her world. Knowing that this was the perfect opportunity, and perhaps, the only free one she would get today, she sprung the question ever so easily.

" 'Geta, I have a question for you," she stated, watching as he spread mayo and mustard over the bread before putting the meat and cheese on them. He only grunted, a positive one from the pitch given. It was her go-ahead.

"Well, when I was in the bathroom, I just knew you were near by and on your way back in…"

Vegeta continued to eat, though now he intently watched her.

"And I was wondering, if…perhaps, ya know…well, maybe—"

"Bulma," he started softly, yet firmly, "out with it."

"Does it have to do with the bond!"

The Prince closed his eyes, knowing well that this would be another dig into the past for memories that he did not one to bring up. But then again, she was **his** mate. She had to know. And with that, he sat back to tell her all that he knew of this "bond".

But how did one begin exactly? How could he tell someone who was completely foreign to any custom outside of their own of what a bond really entailed? He guessed he could start at what he knew, as it wasn't much, but was enough of a comfort to perhaps, and he hoped, answer her question.

"Bonds are between mates. They're the one form of "linkage", I guess you could call it, between a man and his mate. I know when you're hungry. I can feel all sorts of emotions from you. You probably haven't realized it yet, but you know when I am hungry, and can feel me nearby. In simpler terms it's a mind thing."

Her mouth formed an "o" as her brows furrowed together, soaking in all the information. It was new, yes, and perhaps a bit on the unbelievable side, but if Vegeta was anything, he wasn't a liar.

"Well, are bonds bad?"

Vegeta frowned a bit. "Yes and no. There are many different circumstances that made a bond quite dangerous for any soldier or warrior. This is why it was thought to be weeded out from the royal line, but as you can see…" He let his sentence trail off. In reality he knew, HE KNEW, that he had to face all consequences. The Prince had let down his guard and allowed himself to be bonded to the woman.

"What happens if the bond is broken? Or can it be broken?"

"Both parties die."

Till death do us part never stood more true.

* * *

FUAHA. Sorry this one took so long. I had a totally different path for it to take, but alas I wound up with this. Dunno how I came up with the whole "bond question and answer" session, but I did and now I have a pretty good idea of what to do with it. Besides, I have to hold some relevance. If you read Ten Things, and the epilogue, you know that Bulma uses the bond in more ways than one, haha. Alrighty kids, so REVIEW please. I appreciate all the reviews, really I do! And I think I'll start doing shout-outs again next chapter. So keep'em coming! And until next time…

Ja Ne!

Pearl


	10. Mall Woes

A/N: well, delving right into this chapter, though I have very small hopes for its outcome at this moment. Hope I'm proven wrong! Haha

Disclaimer: If I could, I would own everyone, 'cept for Frieza, and Cell, and Gero, and Yamcha, and Krillen, and Omega Shenron, and Pan………

* * *

Chapter Ten: Mall Woes

* * *

Here I am again.

This place. I know it well. It has been quite a while though since I have graced it with my presence. In fact, I do believe that I swore many, many months ago that I would never return here. So many memories, and too many incompetent humans. Blast them all. All of them, I tell you!

But she managed to drag me into it again, even after I brought up the last incident…

_"SHUT UP!" He yelled, cocking the gun and holding it to her temple. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Though he had been a mass murder, destroying planets without a second thought, he had never, EVER hit a child, or held one captive. And to see that slob do that to some defenseless, weak child struck a nerve in the Prince. He took Bulma's hand from around his arm, kissed it, then zoomed out of sight. Bulma's eyes widened, and she looked for any sign of him. _

"Oi, baka!" Vegeta appeared in front of the robber, kicking the gun up and over to the old man. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit females?" A punch, directly in the jaw. "Or children?" Kick aimed at where the sun don't shine. The man lay on the floor, unable to speak. The little girl, who had been shocked the whole time, laughed and clapped her hands, then ran to Vegeta and latched onto his leg.

"GAHH!" He waved his hands in the air before falling unceremoniously on his bottom. The girl just laughed and hugged his neck.

"VEGETA! LOOK OUT!"

"NANI!" A shot rang out, causing everyone to hold their breaths.

It all moved in slow motion to the Prince. He saw the bullet leave the barrel, aimed towards the little girl. His first instinct was to pull her back, so he complied, earning a surprised yelp from her. Then, in much the same way Radditz had done a few years ago, he caught the bullet between his thumb and index finger. Time went back to normal as he stood up, easily knocking out the other two robbers. A cheer rang out from the shoppers and bystanders, the police coming in to cart off the two.

"Vegeta!" Bulma began to run towards him, but she stopped dead in her tracks. The first robber pulled out another gun and fired it, hitting Vegeta in the chest and knocking him to the floor. Another shot, then another. He emptied the cartridge into the Prince. The police immediately wrestled the robber, and took the three away.

"NO! VEGETA!" Bulma screeched, kneeling next to him in the already forming puddle of blood. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Vegeta! Open your eyes!"

No response.

"Vegeta!"

Not even a twitch.

"Do it you sorry sonuvabitch!" No tears escaped, though she could feel them coming.

This earned a groan from the fallen Saiya-jin, his eyes cracking open ever so slightly. A shadow of a smirk passed over his face. "Your screeching would wake the dead," he whispered, coughing slightly.

That day, honestly. I feel like such a fool now that I look back on it, getting shot, by _humans_ no less. Sad. And simply disappointing. But she managed to pry my fingers from the door frame and here I am again, being her clothes slave.

"Oooo! What about this one, 'Geta?" I glance over to her, watching as she twirls around in front of me. She's never looked c….c----

"Isn't it just cute!"

Yeah, that word. Easily she glides over to the helping woman and tells her to find a similar style dress with a different pattern…whatever that means. My guess is that its woman-talk.

I look like an idiot, standing in the middle of a maternity store, holding the Onna's purse and bags. Then again, Bulma would have fallen into one of her moods again. She tends to do that more and more often. I had argued my case about being a man and how I should not be submitted into such disgraces.

And do you know what she had the gall to do!

CRY.

_**CRY dammit!**_

In the middle of the mall. She went on and on about how I couldn't understand how difficult it was to, for once, not be beautiful! As if I gave a damn about beauty!

But the bond managed to take over my mind, and I allowed myself to be thrown around the mall like a rag doll. And here I am, standing by the entry to the dressing rooms, along with a few other members of my sex, who happened to be conned into the un-paid position of bag boy.

….and I thought I was the Prince…

* * *

Ah, I feel sooo much better, standing here in front of the mirror, trying on clothes that make me look like the picture-perfect pregnant mother. I can't help but wonder where I ever got the notion that I was ugly! Must be those hormones…

And yet, I feel bad. I feel bad about shopping. I managed to drag my sacrificial helper with me this time, and he doesn't seem to be enjoying it. The scowl didn't give it away, as he always scowls. But I think it's the bond.

I can feel the waves of embarrassment and frustration as he stands out in the open, holding my purse.

Now, I know what you're thinking! You prolly think that this was a mean thing to do, having him hold my purse and well as other bags ranging from Saks to Victoria's Secret. But I assure you, he deserved it. What man would make his wife cry in the middle of the mall?

Of course, I wasn't _really_ crying. One of the benefits of being me is that, well, I know how to throw out tears to get my way…

It worked all the time when I was growing up!

But still, I don't feel all too wonderful about making him come to a place he hates so much. Even though it's been months since the whole jewelry store thing, I can't help but wonder if maybe that's what's still bothering him.

Hm, he's hungry. Guess its time to pay and go to the food court!

* * *

Vegeta waited patiently in line. Oh sure, it wasn't something he was used to doing (except at the Onna's beck and call), but he was being a good Saiya-jin.

Thankfully his wonderful mate had sensed his hunger, and perhaps, his desperation to leave the maternity store. And just as wonderfully, she led him straight to the food court. He would thank her later.

The Prince's eyes darted to where she was sitting, enjoying her bottle of water and salad. Despite the frigid temperature that awaited them outside, he couldn't convince her to eat anything warm. Perhaps his tray would appeal to her pallet.

He sighed and crossed his arms, turning around to face a rather large and broad back, one that had not been there a moment ago. Again the Prince sighed. He could easily throw the man back, but his Onna would probably make him sleep in the GR for days. Maybe for once, he would just have to be _human_ about something.

With the grace of only the best of royalty, he tapped the man on the shoulder. The amazingly taller man turned around, looking down at the ebony-haired man.

"What?" He grated out, flexing his muscles every so slightly.

Vegeta wanted to roll his eyes. The human had a power level even lower than the Weakling (if that was at all possible), and was clearly testing the shorter man.

"You cut the line." He pointed behind him, showing at least twenty other souls that wanted to be fed from Ben's Beefy Burgers.

The big man snorted, turning around and resuming his stupidity.

The Prince's eye twitched. Again. How dare the insolent baboon get between him and his food!

Quite easily did he spin around the burly man, throwing him over his shoulder to land right at the end of the line. Vegeta smirked, realizing then that he could step up to the counter and order one of everything.

"It's just a snack."

* * *

Wee! Two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll . And I would write more but I dun wanna run out of things to say or be redundant, so I leave it here for you to review! This is just the first part of the mall tale, so send in those reviews and I'll try to push out part two before I go back to school!

Until next time,

Ja Ne!

Pearl


	11. Winter Wonderland

A/N: WOOOHOOO…I got some reviews dances. Thanks guys! Y'all are too wonderful, really! Sorry for the delay. Blame my two term papers.

Disclaimer: **_sulks_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Winter Wonderland

* * *

He knew he should've stayed in bed. If the weather now was any indication for the upcoming winter hell that awaited him, he would much rather train on the sun. Then again, that was a bit drastic, even for him. 

With the millionth sigh he stared out the window of the large kitchen in which he sat. The old woman continued to hum slightly (for she had finally learned that her singing did not please her son-in-law's ears), and just as easily flipped the tenth pancake for said man. She smiled the shadow of one all too familiar to him and placed the stack in front of his face. He smirked and began to shove fork-full after fork-full into his mouth.

Just because the weather sucked didn't mean he wasn't going to eat.

The alien prince continued the assault on his breakfast, glancing up to meet his mate's eyes as she entered the kitchen, just as round as ever. Her glare was as dark as a black hole; he knew he should step lightly around her today.

"Good morning dear!" chimed the old woman, clearly, and as always, oblivious to everyone's mood. Bulma only managed to straighten out her scowl into a thin line. A smile he guessed. But of course, the older Briefs woman ignored it and asked her daughter what she wanted to eat.

"Burnt toast and a rotten egg," she growled, pulling back Vegeta's left arm from the table to sit comfortably on his leg. The said Prince allowed a royal eyebrow to be raised at the woman perched on his limb. She merely turned to face his right, towards the wall, and leaned to the side to rest her forehead against his neck. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Hormones again.

He merely wrapped his now free arm around her and continued to shovel food with his right hand, as slow as the process now was. Knowing that just dumping her into a chair would result in black eyes and residency on the couch (for she was a force to be reckoned with), he stayed silent and waited for her to begin.

Bulma sighed and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, making it much harder for him to eat. After a few failed attempts, he set his fork down and leaned back in the chair. "What is it woman?"

"I want to have a Christmas party, but…" She bit her lip and sat up, looking at him with those sad, sad eyes. He only blinked at her, wondering what could _ever_ stop the woman from giving any sort of party. "Well, I guess it's just the way I feel now. I'm this big, bloated baby machine and I don't want my friends to see me so…soo…"

"Bloated?"

Bulma glared and lightly slapped the back of his head. "You're not helping!"

"Sorry," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "If you want to have a party, by all means have one. I wouldn't give a rat's ass what they thought of you, because you still look the same! You're just carrying a brat."

Blue eyes blinked as a small smile graced her glowing features. She threw her arms around her husband and pulled him close. "How is it that you're the sweetest guy on Earth?"

He let out a small snort that tickled her ear. "I've been human-ized beyond belief," he muttered, standing up and placing her in his chair.

"HEY MISTER! Where are you going!"

"To train Onna. What do you expect?"

Bulma crossed her arms and stood up. "I expect you to help me out here! I need you to send the word to our friends that I'm going to have a party." Vegeta let his mouth hang open for a second.

"I am NOT your errand boy! You have that i-mail thingy—"

"E-mail, Hun."

"WHATEVER! You have it so use it!"

She swatted loose bangs away from her eyes. "Some of them don't have access to the internet Your Majesty!"

The Prince glared at the unfortunate floor. He could easily give in to her, because now, and for the past six months, she was in control. He should just go, get it done, and return to his training. That wouldn't hurt, right? At most it would take fifteen minutes. Then again, those fifteen minutes could change the outcome of his training. And he needed training if he was going to protect this blasted planet and the inhabitants…and the Onna and her family. Ugh…

"Besides," the blue-haired woman began as she walked to the window. "The GR is covered in ice."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he darted to the window, standing behind his mate. He growled, wondering why this winter seemed to have a dreary outcome. "Very well then woman. Give me all the blasted information so I can get back here."

"GREAT! And while you're gone I can try and defrost this mess," she pointed towards the dome while handing him a list.

He stared at the name and allowed his eyes to widen again in surprise at the first name listed.

"You've got to be kidding!"

* * *

Happy brown eyes looked down at an equally happy pair of eyes that matched his own. Next to the whole hair thing, they looked alike, father and son. They shared a smile as each flung snowballs at their unsuspecting victim. 

The victim growled and managed to duck behind a tree to sit peacefully. His cape served as the perfect barrier between his bottom and the snow that covered the ground. Ah, and yes, he did use it to camouflage himself from the snowball-duo. He shook his head before feeling an all too familiar ki drop in the snow next to him.

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, dodging Gohan's attempt to hit him and coming to an abrupt halt in front of the Prince. "I never expected to see you up here! Care to join in on a snowball fight?"

The flame-haired man mulled over this 'snowball fight' in his head, deciding that though there was a fight in the title, it couldn't be so challenging. "I'll pass on the kids' games Kakarot. I've got some new from the Onna about a Christmas party…"

"OOOOOO! That means food!" The younger man hopped from foot to foot and clapped his hands. "And presents too! Won't that be great Piccolo?"

The Namek crossed his arms and stopped next to the two Saiya-jins. "I'm ecstatic."

"Ha ha! I knew you would be!" Goku turned towards Vegeta. "So what are the details?" He casually handed the piece of paper over, wondering vaguely if the idiot even really knew how to read.

* * *

TAH DAH! LOL…this could get interesting. I already have ideas floating around in my head about this . So review to find out more! Till next time… 

JA NE!

Pearl


	12. Shiney Things

A/N: well, I'm loving these reviews! Thanks soooo much guys! It keeps me motivated, and helps me use this as a therapy to not spaz about upcoming finals . Y'all are the best. So here is the next chapter, and imma try to make it a bit on the humorous side.

Disclaimer: …………………………………………..yeah……

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Oooo! Shiney Things!

* * *

The giant box loomed in front of the warriors, clearly labeled and oh so ominous looking. He wasn't scared of this (or these if you count the contents) inanimate object. His current companion's eyes widened to widths he never knew existed…

Leave it to the fool to always astonish him.

Their mission was plain and simple: take out the boxes labeled "Christmas" and bring them to the living room. The only problem was that all the boxes in this closet seemed to be labeled as such. In fact, everywhere he turned, there were green, red, white, gold, and silver shapes, all staring him down. All reminding him of the human holiday he would be made to take part in.

All reminding him of his other mission.

That's right.

The mission, to get _the_ item.

But he wouldn't think too much about it now. He had to take care of this, or face _their_ wrath. Human women were so terrifying. It was a wonder that they hadn't ever thought of taking over the universe.

"Are you guys done in there yet?" called the voice of Harpy. Vegeta rolled his eyes and hefted four boxes into his arms, taking care to not drop any (he had been warned of this as well). Squeals echoed from his mate and the harpy as they tore into the boxes, "Oooing" and "ahhhing" at glass balls. Balls.

"OMG, SHINEY THINGS!" Goku hopped from foot to foot again, happily holding a very shiney, red globe in his hands. The silver glitter on it reflected the light perfectly, making it look more like a gem than an ornament. Vegeta stared in awe at the "shiney thing". Goku handed it to the Prince, well it was more of a toss. Vegeta barely managed to capture the hypnotic object.

"Be CAREFUL!" Bulma screeched, grabbing on to her husband's arm. He threw a glance her way before staring back down at the ornament. "That has been in my family for years! You've got to have the greatest of care with this box," she pointed to a box that said "Christmas" with various drawings of trees and hearts around it. "This is the family traditional box. Break anything in there and I'll break you!"

The dark look returned to her face for a fleeting moment before an insanely large grin took over. Goku backpedaled next to Vegeta, leaning over with the greatest of care. "I think she's finally lost it, 'Geta."

"You're telling me," he whispered, glancing back at the two chattering women. "At least you don't have to put up with ALL of her mood swings." Goku chuckled, turning back to the closet to push out the last three boxes that remained. Vegeta shrugged, standing back to watch as frilly thing after frilly thing was flung out of one unfortunate box.

"Hey B?" Chichi sat up, hair covered in glitter and a rather large garland slung around her neck.

"Hmm?" Said woman sat up as well, ornament hangers sticking out from her mouth and already hooked ornaments hanging off of her hands. The boys sweat-dropped.

"Where'd all the Christmas lights go?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she managed to grasp all the hooks from her mouth in one swift motion. "They should be in one of the boxes. As a matter of fact, I know dad drew some lights on the box so we would know exactly where its at." She stared down the table, and even though Vegeta could have sworn it whimpered, he said nothing.

Suddenly the bright-eyed woman snapped her fingers, pointing towards the coat closet near the main door. " 'Geta, go in there and check please! I think we might've moved them so they wouldn't get crushed easily."

The Prince grumbled out something about stupid Earth traditions and hormonal females on his short trek to the door nearest the kitchen door. He opened it and scanned it angrily for the "damn" lights that were sure to make this day of training disappear as well. And to think that he had been conned into helping the Onna yet again!

A bright blue box sat in one of the solitary corners of the only organized closet in the house (next to his own of course). He grabbed it and walked back over to the coffee table, setting it down in a big huff and returned to Kakarot's side, who, despite being a complete idiot, seemed to be the one closest to sane in the room.

Chichi easily ripped the tape off of the box, revealing dozens of strings of lights. She turned to the alien men with a wild smile on her face.

Goku's own eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Shit!"

* * *

Now, he was not one to complain, much anyway. He absolutely loved Christmas. The lights, the peace on Earth (for once), and Chichi's cooking were all definitely worth it. Especially when he had to miss a day of training.

But now he stood in the snow-covered yard, next to his Prince, wondering just how such tiny women could yield such power over the two strongest men in the universe. Then again, with the threat of Chichi's pan, Goku suddenly didn't want to know anymore.

They had received direct orders to string up lights on the two trees that lined the gravel path up to the house, then to put some on the doors of the gate, and finally, to string lights all around the entire circumference of the dome. Joy. Sure, lights were pretty, but it seemed like a lot of work just to get out of having another lump on the head. Oh well.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and started pulling out the first of many strings. "Come on Vegeta. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to sparring." The Prince, however, crossed his arms over his leather jacket.

"How stupid! What does a bunch of multi-colored lights have to do with this holiday!"

Earth's warrior sighed. "Well, help me put this up and I'll explain it to you." Vegeta's scowl deepened, but he followed the taller man anyway.

"Basically, Christmas has two significances here on Earth. For one, it celebrates the birth of Jesus a coupla thousand years ago…"

He floated up and tied a small knot around the top of the tree, but felt a tug from below. Looking around, Goku held back a rather loud laugh as he watched Vegeta tie off the other end. "Uh, Geta-sama…"

The flame-haired man looked up. "First we have to wrap it around the tree, then we tie it off." The former grumbled and un-did the knot leaving it in the snow and watching his "subject" start floating around the tree and placing the lights on the branches.

"Continue Kakarot. Who was this Jesus anyway?"

"Well, he came to save the world."

"I thought you saved this pitiful planet" He crossed his arms and hovered over the snow. Goku chuckled some before circling the tree again. "I did, but he saved it in a different sense. Its really hard to explain when the person you're telling this to doesn't go to church and—" He suddenly came to a halt when the lights jerked him back. "Ooops! Could you hand me another string?"

Vegeta glared but threw one towards Goku anyway. "What does going to church have to do with this? Are you too dumb to explain it?" He smirked and watched as the younger Saiya-jin frowned.

"Honestly Vegeta, you really are a scrooge!" The Prince turned the word over in his mind. He shook his head. Perhaps he should make a sign…one that reads, "Does Not Compute". Then again, it was embarrassing enough to have a moron explain the meaning of this holiday to him as it was.

"Maybe you should ask Bulma," Goku stated as he continued to string the lights. "I think she could break it down better than I could."

"Well she **is** a lot smarter than you."

"_sigh_ You're really a hopeless cause on this, you do realize that."

Vegeta let out a small snort. "But of course. And now Kakarot, as much as this pains me to stoop so low for your assistance, I do require it.

The innocent eyes brightened ever so softly as his eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Oh?"

"I do know that this holiday involves a tradition of gift giving, and as this is the first time I'm actually here on this planet to participate, I've decided to start off on the right foot."

Goku stared at Vegeta blankly. The latter let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I want to get Bulma a present fool!"

"OOoooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"My only problem is that any purchase I make with my card goes right to the Onna's desk. If I were to buy something from this particular store she would know about it."

Goku flopped down on the snow. "That _is_ a problem. Can't you get her dad to let you use his card?"

Vegeta followed suit and shook his head. "No matter what, all credit card transactions go to her." He glared down at the Platinum Capsule Corp VIZA card in his hand.

"And you don't have any zenni of your own do you?"

Again the shorter man shook his head. "For once I have nothing."

"Well, I know you're gonna want to punch me for this, but…" Their eyes met. "You could always………………get a ……………………………………..job."

Vegeta blinked.

Goku blinked.

And suddenly Goku held the back of his head, nursing the pain.

"DUMBASS!"

* * *

Hehehe, sorry this took so long. This is finals week and I decided to finish this in order to relax a bit . Oh, and I know its VISA, but I made it VIZA for the sake of DBZ (see the Z?) and just so I wouldn't have VISA suing my collegey ass over it. So yay! Please review! I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting, and honestly, it helped me improve my English papers as well with all this writing. So thanks guys!

Until next time,

Pearl


	13. Everyday Low Prices

A/N: So, this is late for Christmas, lol. ah well, I'm trying. Here's the next chapter, and I hope to pump out more faster in time for next Christmas, haha!

Disclaimer: I… dis….claim….this

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Everyday Low Prices

* * *

It was, perhaps, the biggest store he had ever seen in his short shopping life. The large concrete building expanded for what seemed like miles, and he, oh yes, found himself placed in some holiday traffic. He waited, "patiently", behind the string of cars that tried to cram its way into the surprisingly small parking lot of this store. His companion, as bubbly as ever, drew Christmas lights on the sheet of paper that listed all items they were to buy in a last minute, ditch-effort to put together the large house he resided in. Anger, as always, was etched across stony features that only melted in the presence of one…and yet today she was most definitely the source of anger.

"Gosh, look at all this traffic! And Christmas is still two weeks away!" Goku slung half of his body out the window, trying to take in the mass amounts of people. "Who cares, Kakarot? All they're doing right now is blocking my way!" Vegeta scowled, one hand on the wheel, the other balled into a fist in an attempt to not destroy the other dozen cars ahead of him.

Finally one car managed to pull ahead, clearing him from the intersection, and allowing him to creep twelve feet forward. Goku bounced merrily, softly singing along with the classic Christmas songs that eased from the speakers of the Prince's pride and joy…his muscle car. The Sonic Blue body matched nicely with the black, leather interior that Goku hopped so happily against. Vegeta found it somewhat comforting. At least he was in some sort of familiar surrounding with someone he could at least call an acquaintance. The maddening hell of humans trickling into the store was beginning to unnerve him. They all pushed and shoved to end up in the same destination.

…was this what Christmas was about? Could it be possible that these humans used this holiday to kill off over-populated cities? He didn't think so, but either way, it was the easiest route to kill off your enemy. His ebony eyes darted to Kakarot's still excited persona…naaahh.

By now, he was the fourth car in line, and so much more closer to the farthest parking spot for his beautiful car. Goku, on the other hand, kept pointing out a much closer spot to the front.

"How many times must I tell you, BAKA! NOT NEAR THE FRONT!"

"But Geta-sama! Its cold…we should park up there to save us time!" Goku now faced the fuming Vegeta.

"Listen fool: if I run the risk of losing this spot to get closer to the store, I might lose both and we'll be right back out there!" He pointed behind them to the ever-growing number of commuters. "So the answer is NO."

Quite easily, he sped to his spot, and just as easily backed into the spot, hopping out of the car and marching towards the mindless drabble of people. Goku called out, trying to keep up with the slightly faster man.

"What's the rush? We're gonna hafta wait anyway…"

"The point is to not get stuck behind the people we're cutting in front of, Kakarot."

"But—"

"No buts, let's go!"

The brave Prince charged through the milling humans, managing to break through the barrier of shopping-cart-waiting-humans. He let out a breath as he glanced around the rest of the store and found it surprisingly…..empty.

"Nani!"

"Vegeta!" The call was muffled, but he knew the voice well. "Kakarot?" A hand shot out from between two rather…robust…women, waving at him as though his life depended on it. Vegeta rolled his eyes, grasping the younger Saiya-jin's hand and, with a strong yank, freed him from the locks of death.

"Phew! Thanks Vegeta…thought I was goner for a minute. Heh heh…duhhh, 'Geta?" He looked past the Prince to stare at the nearly unpopulated store. There was something off about it, what though, he wasn't sure.

"Kakarot, call this Earthling stupidity if you will, but doesn't this seem a bit…odd?"

Goku scratched his chin, glancing about and walking towards the garden center. "Hm, yeah. I can't quite place it, but there seems to be a very peculiar aura about this place." Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Well, guess we'll just have to investigate now, don't we?"

Their eyes met, and with a simple nod, they darted off to opposite sides.

* * *

Goku walked calmly down the video game isle, recalling the various games his son had pointed out as part of his wish list for presents. He sighed in mild dismay, knowing very well that he could probably only buy one of the games for Gohan. Depressing, really. He stopped in front of the plexi-glass cases, scanning for the one he could buy, when his ears picked up the sudden tap of shoes.

The owner of the shoes stopped at the end of the isle, glancing around like a mad man. He turned around, and jumped back in surprise, though trying to recover by speedily darting to the front of a section of games.

The tall Saiya-jin's eyebrows drew together. This guy was completely suspicious to him, naturally, but he didn't seem quite normal. It wasn't his darkened appearance, hidden face, or completely covered form. He felt as though he knew the other occupant of the isle, but could not place the energy reading.

While mulling over the appearance of the man, said stranger tiptoed away, alerting the tall alien. With a determined nod, Goku began to stalk his prey.

* * *

The flame-haired man was determined to get what was on the list, no matter what kind of technical difficulty appeared. Ok, so he really wasn't in the mood to shop (when was he ever?), but his minuscule curiosity factor had been piqued. Why _was_ there such frenzy by the shopping carts? He really didn't want to stand there and try to find out (after all, he _could_ get the items, buy them, capsulate the bags, and delve into that area), yet it still bothered him.

Again Vegeta stopped in his tracks. He had that uneasy feeling resting in the pit of his stomach. For some strange reason, he felt like he was being followed. Of course, this was nothing new for him; as a child and young teen, Frieza had often sent men to spy on the Saiya-jin, just to make sure he was doing his job. Now, however, the feeling was unsettling, if not annoying. He was quite tempted to aim blindly behind him and blast everything, but he knew that wouldn't set well with the Earthling bakas that were again taking away a precious day of training.

Damn.

But as he scooped up item after item and piled them on precariously on one arm, the feeling became stranger, and much stronger. Could it possibly be this feeling that Kakarot had constantly described? That feeling in the pit of your stomach when you knew something **_bad_** was going to happen? He paused. Closing his eyes briefly he searched for the ki's of not only his wife, but of her parents as well and even threw in the consideration to check on the Harpy, the Brat, and Kakarot too. Even they seemed alright and pretty much normal…well, as normal as any human could be when they were mixed up with world-conquering aliens.

And yet, Kakarot's ki felt so different, so _bothered_ by something, that the Prince began to assume he felt it too. Was the fool being followed too?

Vegeta's dark eyes slowly scanned the isle. As deserted as the place seemed, he could place the distant fights by the shopping carts, and even felt the thick-headed Saiya-jin coming his way. He blinked when the sudden "click" and stumble of boxes reached his sensitive ears. With a smirk he placed the Christmas "crap" down, crossing his arms and standing in his all too familiar stance.

"Alright, whatever you are! Come out and face me like a true warrior!"

He looked down to the floor, a ways off from where he stood by the Christmas light-bulb replacements. The shadow that loomed around the corner slowly grew larger and larger as his "stalker" began to come out. The Prince held his breath momentarily, trying to sense the person but getting no energy readings at all. The resounding "click, click" of shoes grew louder and the shadow grew in size. And suddenly, the figure appeared…

Vegeta's eyes widened as he took in the very strange sight.

"What the HELL!"

* * *

Buahahahaha, cliffhanger on top of being very VERY late for updating. Sorry people! I really didn't mean to be so late. Had some issues over break that I'm not really willing to talk about, but hey, I'm finishing this chapter and moving on with the story. So yay for that! Review please! I'm really trying to be better with this collegey thing and writing puppy eyes. Please don't go away!

JA: Pearl


	14. Resurrection

A/N: So yea, getting a start on this when I could be finishing my chemistry hw, but heck, I don't know who do it! Ah well, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter…a bit on the funny side with a serious case of….SERIOUS. hahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: dun own….sadly (**cries**).

* * *

Chapter 14: Resurrection

* * *

Goku yawned and watched the hooded man walk a ways before stopping and spinning around. Eyes wide, the tall Saiya-jin backpedaled, knowing he had been caught but not quite sure what to do. The figure began to chuckle though, sending shivers up and down Goku's spine.

"Well, it seems that no matter what I do I can't get away from you," cooed the deep voice. Ebony eyes began to widen even more as a gloved hand pulled away the hood.

'_Oh no! It c-can't be!...'_

* * *

"What the HELL!"

The Prince shook his head to clear up his vision even more. Sadly enough _this_ had been the cause of his worry! A cloaked figure, quite large in size, stood before him. "You've got to be kidding me! Well," he said, tightening his crossed arms-stance, "just who are you?"

A strangely familiar laugh boomed from the shadowed lengths of the hood. "Shouldn't you know, _Prince_!" Vegeta blinked. **_'How strange…that voice…that laugh…I know it well…'_**

"Enough with the stupidity! Show yourself, weakling!" yelled the shorter man, growing more and more impatient with each passing second.

"Very well…as you wish," replied the deep, raspy voice, pulling back on the hood of the clichéd "bad guys" cloak.

A split second of emotion passed across Vegeta's face as he took in the image a very dead person…

* * *

"GAH! IT'S A CLONE OF ME!" Goku dropped immediately into his famous stance, preparing to attack.

The stranger's eyes widened as his hands shot up. Clearly the slightly shorter man had no idea what was going on. "Kakarot just hold on!" He stepped back a few feet, trying to gauge what else the younger man was capable of.

Goku's head tilted to the side. "Kakarot? Only Vegeta calls me that." His innocent eyes narrowed. "Just who are you?" The other man chuckled, placing one strong hand on the back of his head. "Figures…" he muttered, glancing to the side that Vegeta had retreated to earlier.

"I guess you don't remember me, do you?" Earth's hero shook his head, making his 'clone' sigh deeply. "You were so young when you were sent away, I'm not really that surprised. Hm, actually, you were pretty lucky. Both you and…Vegeta…managed to escape our Planet's destruction."

"Our planet! You're a Saiya-jin too!" Goku exclaimed, closing the gap between them slightly.

Shrugging off the cloak, the stranger took a seat on the linoleum floor of the store. "Yes, I am. That's what I'm really trying to tell you Kakarot…I tried to stop Frieza from doing it. But he was just too strong, and I was completely outnumbered. And well, heh, I guess I wanted to redeem myself."

"Hm, been there before! Frieza's a menace, but he's long gone. Anyway, if you're a Saiya-jin, and you look like me…just who are you?"

"…Kakarot…I—I'm your—"

* * *

"—FATHER!" The shocked form of the Prince stepped back, tripping over the items he so carefully looked for.

"Hn," was all the older man offered. "Just where you belong, at my feet. Boy, what the hell are you doing here!"

Vegeta blinked a few times, taking in the sight of his father before snapping back up, shaking a fist at his older counterpart. "ME! What the hell are **_you_** doing here!" They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the King looked away, conceding a small defeat. Vegeta grinned wickedly, flashing back to all those times he and his father had had those very "child-like" wars.

The moment was shattered instantly when the King came up to his young clone and slapped him. Vegeta held his cheek, surprised that it still stung, even after all this time. "Have you not retained anything I've taught you after all these years! I am YOUR father and the KING…whenever in my presence you bow until acknowledged!"

The Prince stepped back, wondering, if not hoping, that all of this was some freak nightmare brought on by the Onna's experimentation in the baking field…also known as angel food cake. But looking back up, to the seemingly real face of a ghost from the past, he realized he faced bigger consequences if he didn't at least humor the old man. So with the grace befitting any member of the royal family, he clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head, remembering, and knowing, that only those in the royal line could simply bow their heads to the King.

King Vejita stood up straighter, relishing the feeling of once again having his son in his presence…even if the means of getting here was a bit odd. He allowed a curt nod and approached his son.

"Well, now that all of that drabble is out of the way, we can get on to more important matters." A young, royal eyebrow perked up as he looked to his father again. "Yes, it is a bit strange for you to be here old man." Hearing the King growl made a whisper of a smirk appear on Vegeta's face.

However, the king began to circle his son slowly, the cloak flowing behind him and adding to his grand presence. "Hm, seems as though you've gotten stronger boy." He raised a heavy eyebrow. "Much stronger. Tell me, why are you here on this backwater excuse for a planet." Leaning against the shelves, he cast a critical eye on his eldest son.

Vegeta let out an uncharacteristic sigh as he ran his hand down his face.

…the day was starting to get longer….

* * *

.

* * *

Oooo, two chapters in one night! I am on a roll. Ok, so everyone seems a bit OOC, and I'm sorry. And don't think the King was this much of a bitch to Veggie-chan. I'm pretty sure he was pretty decent to the poor guy, even if we really don't know much about him. Ah well, and for those of you who haven't quite figured out who Goku's talking to…shame on you! Haha, that's ok. Originally I was going to have Raditz and Nappa come back, but I decided to change it a bit to add some more to the story (**evil grin**). So yay…off to be creative!

Might start on another chapter before I head off to sleepy land . REVIEW please!

Toodles! Pearl


	15. A Bit of a Family Reunion

A/N: another one for y'all! Enjoy :-P

Disclaimer: Not today either….darn….

* * *

Chapter 15: A Bit of A Family Reunion

* * *

He shifted uncontrollably in his seat, looking for that one space of comfort. Granted, he was not used to such rides, nor would he ever be. The car in itself was not _small_, but rather, the large amount of bags decorating the floor was all consuming. Finally, the agonizing ride ended! Surprisingly, he had no idea where his fellow companion was, but assumed that he went to find his own blood as well. 

Silently he waited in the snow-covered grass, the door still open on his side of the vehicle. Careful eyes watched as his son darted madly around the car to get every single bag. Briefly he closed his dark orbs, trying to consume all the information that had been shared between the two. With a soft chuckle he opened them again, watching as the Prince of all Saiya-jins balanced bag after bag of trinkets on different parts of his body, all for his Earthling mate.

An earthling.

Of all races to mix with, _his_ son had to pick an _Earthling_.

With a shrug he followed the glowering adult into the rather large home. Perhaps, he mulled while glancing around the luxurious place, she was a princess on this planet. After all, Vegeta wouldn't dare mix with third-classes (not including Kakarot of course, for he was the last pure blooded Saiya-jin at the time)!

"Vegeta, is that you?" Came the loud, but smooth voice of a woman. The King still stood by the door, his eyes flicking to his son's for a moment. Then suddenly the woman burst through the doors, smiling. "Well, it's about time grumpy! What took so long? I coulda sworn…that……..you…." Her sentence trailed off as she caught sight of the figure by the door.

"Company?"

Vegeta snorted. "Hardly. Bulma, meet—"

"King Vejita," finished the man, stepping out from the shadows. Bulma's eyes widened as her hand shot to her mouth. "What the fu—"

"Bulma! Is Goku out there?"

The blue haired beauty jumped in surprise. "Oh crap, Chichi," she whispered. "Uh, no, he'll be here in a bit!...I think…." She scowled slightly. "Hey, where is Goku? You didn't kill him, did you?" Glaring accusingly at both Saiya-jins, she tapped her foot.

The Prince crossed his arms. "No Onna, I didn't! It appears that dear Father here and Kakarot's idiot father have returned from a lengthy absence." He looked to the man next to him. "You never did explain just how you got here, and don't think you can keep it from me!"

Vejita rolled his eyes, waving away at his son. "Spare me the drama boy. I've seen too much in these past twenty years to really care. I'll tell you in due time, as soon as Bardock arrives. He **is** coming here, isn't he?"

"Hm, Kakarot said they would," he snapped, hating the fact that his father was already gloating his authority in front of _his_ mate. Bulma stepped up to the King, extending her hand. He looked at her questioningly, eyes darting between her perfectly blue one and his son's pitch black ones.

"I am sorry. We get too many surprises around here, it's sometimes hard to keep up manners…especially with certain _Princes_…" she trailed off again, smirking at the slight blush that crept on to her husband's cheeks. King Vejita also smirked, amazed at the Earthling. She certainly was something else!

"Ah, boy…it seems as though you have made a fine catch of a…err….what do you call them here?"

"Wife," stated Vegeta. Another human term that had wiggled its way into his vocabulary…

"Mm, yes, wife! Not only is she incredibly beautiful, but it seems as though she definitely has a sharper wit about her. Good!" He looked back to Bulma. "Someone needs to keep him in check," he whispered, grasping her still outstretched hand. Elegance filled the room as he brought it up to his royal lips and gently kissed it.

Bulma blushed, not really expecting this much from her father-in-law, but glad that something had come out of it. She slipped out of her momentary la-la-land and glanced back at her husband. He looked slightly off, disturbed, and even bored with the whole scene. Sitting on top of the back of the couch, he looked like any other lost child, wondering how something gone for so long could suddenly burst back into his life. Yes indeed…it had to be an emotional rollercoaster.

_/Stop worrying about me Woman. Honestly, your hair will be grey before our brat turns 20/_

_:Well, this must not be very easy! How can you be so flippant:_

_/I'm not being flippant! I just want to know where the old buzzard came from, and why he's here/_

Vejita's eyes widened as he saw his son and daughter-in-law exchange glances that indicated they were having a conversation. How, he wasn't sure. There was only one way and…

The royal, dark eyes widened even more. _'UGH, that FOOL! How could he have bonded with her! He's lucky she's here or he'd get the tongue-lashing he needs!'_

"Well, what all did you get at the store? With such an interruption I'm not sure you got what I put on the list," Bulma chimed walking around to the front of the couch. Vegeta whirled around and scowled at her as she peeked through the bags. "For your information, Woman, I am perfectly capable of reading a list and grabbing things off of a shelf!"

They glared at each other momentarily, amusing the resurrected royalty. Despite the randomness of the bond (and the pregnancy…the woman's ki level was probably spiked fairly high because of a brat), he could see that Prince Vegeta, his only son, had met his match. Finally. However wonderful the thought was, he snapped back, realizing that his son gave in to the blue-haired beauty.

A triumphant smirk flew across her features, giving her a most exotic glow. Surely she was a bit insane, and as he listed various effects of Earth's air on aliens, the King became more and more lost in his scientific mind.

"I realize, _dearest_, that you are MORE than capable of grabbing things." The plastic bags shifted under the movement of her hand. "I just have a knack of knowing that not everything can always be found on the first trip." She began to pull out the boxes of Christmas lights, all bright and just waiting to be plugged in. Grinning, she stood on tip-toe to plant a small kiss on the end of her husband's nose. He sputtered, cheeks glowing as he glanced between his father and the tiny woman who had conquered his steel heart. Deciding that he would rather face a bit of humiliation than screeches from his mate, he let it pass, regarding her with a cautious look.

"Perhaps you and the Harpy would like to sort out all this crap," he muttered, pointing to the still bagged items.

"Really Vegeta! Must you call her that? Can't you call her Chichi, or Chi!"

"I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins, and need not regard those well under me by their names. I give her the title she deserves! Harpy—"

Blue eyes filled with bursts of electricity glared down at her husband. Would she stand there and take that? Could she! "So, you mean that I am just Woman? Is that my place to you? Not a Princess, or scientist, or ANYTHING!"

Vegeta gulped, looking for a way out of the rather large hell hole he had dug himself. Nothing was looking all too promising, and he silently looked back on the entire week, noting that nothing had really gone right at all. Shaking his head, he prepared himself for the doom that would soon come to his presence. But alas! What light through yonder window breaks! It's………….

"Kakarot! I don't think that vehicle belongs in a tree…!" The voice came closer and closer to the door, opening it and stepping in.

"Bardock?" Questioned the young Prince, glancing at the warrior through the lenses of memory lane. He had known the third class…one of the best really. Had Frieza not come along, he probably would've made it straight to Elite. But as usual, things had changed and rocked the world of the proud race of warriors.

Bulma stalked out the door, watching as Goku sheepishly struggled to think of some sort of explanation. "Forget it Son-kun. Just come inside and get some hot chocolate."

"FOOD!"

* * *

.

* * *

Tah dah! Another chapter! I am feeling so accomplished . Studied for chemistry…did all my homework last night, and then I got to finish this…yes! So, next chapter comes all the explanations of just HOW and WHY the fathers of our heroes are here. So review and I shall update! Till next time…. 

Toodles…!

Pearl


	16. Not Quite Back From the Dead

Disclaimer: …not today either…

* * *

Chapter 16: Not Quite Back From the Dead!

* * *

I've been staring at them for about five minutes now. Its weird, ya know, to realize that these two guys are pretty much ghosts from the past, back to haunt the only two Saiya-jins left in the universe. I'm not sure how Goku feels about this, as he's been chatting with his father about food (I think). Vegeta on the other hand…well, he's doing the best he can I suppose. His father looks even more upset about this whole thing than my dearest husband does. They've looked as though they've wanted to say something to each other for this entire time, but neither has really made much of a move to get started on it.

Finally, Bardock looks around and tries to catch the King's eye. Wait a minute, should I call him King? I mean, he _is_ my father-in-law, after all, but then again, just how do you treat **real** royalty when you've married into the family? I only call Vegeta by his title of Prince when I want something! Well, I guess it couldn't hurt so much, and it would probably be easier if I did address him by his title. Vegeta makes such a big fuss over his own title, I can't imagine with the King of all the Saiya-jins would do if I f-ed up and called him "Pops".

"Err, your Highness," Bardock squeaked, causing all eyes to jump to him. I think we startled him, as he takes a step back and knocks over his chair. Oh well, my furniture has seen worse abuse, that's for sure.

"On with it," growled my father-in-law. Yup, it definitely runs in the family. "Well, I really think it's time we explain to them just how we came about this place." He pointed to the halo over his head, "this will only last so long".

"I suppose so," sighed Vejita, sitting back in his chair. He fiddled with his goatee a bit, and vaguely reminded me of Veggie. I mean, it's not often Vegeta lets _any_ facial hair grow out on his face. Of course, there was that one time when he came back from a training excursion. Not concerned about appearance, he hadn't shaved for two whole months!

* * *

"_And I suppose it's your job to bother the crap out of me Woman!"_

"_Well, I'm not about to let you come into my house, stinking it all up with your filthy monkey stench! Now get in the shower before I screech you into deafness!"_

_The Prince glared at the blue-haired woman, not really caring that this was indeed a turn-on to see her all riled up. He bit back the urge to kiss her, crossing his arms and directing his attention to the mirror in the hall. "I'm not that dirty…"_

"_Like hell you aren't! When was the last time you showered?" Bulma huffed, stepping up to him, clasping her hands behind her back to keep from holding him and telling just how much she missed his stupid presence._

"_If you must know, though I don't know why, I bathed in a lake last night. Sweat is the natural reaction a body has to regulate body temperature during a work out! And you're supposed to be the smartest human, hn."_

_Bulma's eye twitched as she reached to touch the random mustache and goatee that had taken place of the smooth skin. "This makes you look like that bald guy you brought with you when you first came to Earth." Vegeta's eyes widened as she absently stroked his whiskers. "Facial hair doesn't suit you, Prince."_

_Twenty minutes later, she happily discovered him munching down on a few sandwiches in the kitchen, sans sweat, blood, dirt, grime, and facial hair._

* * *

Heh, just thinking about that brings back some pretty good memories. That's when he and I were trying to feel out each other's emotions. It's strange how all of that still went on, even after we were "dating", in a sense. I'm shaken from my thoughts, again, when Bardock continues on.

"To tell you all the truth, we aren't exactly sure why we're here. King Yemma kind of just sent us here on some random mission. He said we would know why we're here when we came across something extraordinary."

"That is odd," Goku chimed, acting as serious as I have seen him in a while. He munched on a random carrot that came from a veggie platter Chi had left lying around. Come to think of it, I think Chi Chi is still trying to hunt down Gohan in the yard. I'll have to check on them soon….

"It doesn't really matter," Vejita stated, waving his hand in the air. "All of this stupidity will stop soon enough. We just need to speed it up so we can get the hell out of here. I don't know about you Bardock, but this place gives me the willies…"

Willies? _Willies!_ Since when do aliens use Earth terminology? Vegeta and Goku yes, only because they've been living here for quite some time. Ugh, this is all too much. With that thought, I stand up, scooting my chair back in under the table.

"You all do as you want. Both of you are more than welcome to stay here, of course. I just need to go lay down. Carrying a Saiya-jin is a bit much for me." I let a small smile slip on, just because I know they're all looking at me strangely. Goku returns it and offers to help me walk up the lengthy stairs that lead to the living quarters.

"Don't worry about it, I could use the exercise," I let out a chuckle, rubbing my ever growing stomach. I looked to Vegeta, knowing he would understand my obsession with my weight, but he's giving this unreadable look. Shaking it off, I smile again and make my way upstairs.

* * *

Short chap, I know. I haven't touched this fic in so long, I forgot why I really did bring back the grandfathers-to-be. Haha, oh well, that's ok. The next chap will be out whenever it is. I do have spring break this coming weekend, for 10 days! SO YAY! Read, Review, gimme feedback please. If I don't get at least 1 or 2 reviews, I'll take even longer to update! …or something else.

Ja Ne: Pearl


	17. Meet the Family

A/N: so I'm not sure where I'm going with this anymore. I mean, I have a general idea, but eh, we'll see! Enjoy, r+r please!

Disclaimer: noooopppee!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Meet the Family

* * *

He wasn't one to mope. Actually, he wasn't one to do anything but get angry and demand that his ways be met. It had been years since he had drawn a breath outside of the hazy, cloudless hell he had been sent to. Ok, so he hadn't been sent to hell. By random chance, he had made it into the next dimension, but ended up as a weird cloud thing in heaven. Not entirely sure how he had made it to this so-called paradise, he had approached King Yemma on it.

Apparently, he had done a great deed in trying to save his people from Frieza. Oh sure, he had given up his only son to the monster, hoping to save his family, people, planet…but he, to his own person, had failed miserably. Not even his best soldier could save the planet either. But Yemma had kept his great labors in mind while sentencing him, realizing that just about everyone who had died under Frieza's hand made it to the great beyond.

He and the Saiya-jins had been no exception.

Strangely enough, they received their own plateau, just to keep paradise peaceful, and were left to enjoy what their ancestors had missed. The great race of warriors suddenly became peacekeepers, lovers, yet were still fighters. He couldn't be prouder.

But when he had been sent to Earth, he knew without a doubt that something would come to be. And, sure enough, he had felt the strong, peaceful yet troubled ki of his son. It was odd, he mused, that he could feel the younger ki, but the presence had been there. With Bardock by his side, they ventured to perhaps the only opportunity they would get. And lo and behold, they quite literally ran into their offspring.

Resting back against the fluffy couch, he closed his eyes, taking in the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He let out a sigh, opening his eyes to stare at the reflection of himself in the metal ceiling panels. The image that stared back had haunted him, even in paradise. Troubled, tired, abused, he felt as though the universe had rested all of its weight upon him. And now, here he was, to burden his son and his son's mate. He still didn't know exactly why he was on Earth, but reasoned it to be because of the birth of his grandson. Ah, another worry to add to the list. He was definitely older looking as well.

"How fitting," he grumbled, lightly touching the lighter hairs that were sparsely spread over his goatee. Crossing his arms, he allowed his eyes to settle on the mantle where various pictures were on show. He nearly stood to view them when the light depression and 'pat' of the couch alerted him.

"You really are sneaky. Would've made a fine Saiya-jin," he mused aloud, staring at the woman beside him.

Bulma let out a small laugh, tucking stray blue locks behind her ear. "Funny, Vegeta said the same thing. I think I would've brought the statistics down though." It was the King's turn to let out a deep chuckle, eyes squinting at the young Earthling next to him.

"With that wit of yours, it's no wonder that you managed to hold down that boy." He smirked, leaning forward to glance at the small picture framed that sat on the coffee table. A very irritated Prince glared at the camera, his cheeks fairly pink, eyes narrowed. Next to him sat a smirking Bulma that still had her lips pressed to his left cheek. Her arms were wrapped securely around Vegeta's neck.

"Goku took that picture right before Vegeta and I announced our engagement. I still don't think he's forgiven that poor goof." The way her eyes lit up let the King know that the memory was quite dear indeed. He sat back again, eyes darting up to the mantle. "Why do you and his mate refer to him as 'Goku'?"

"Well, when Goku was a baby, this old man named Gohan found him. Apparently your Kakarot was such a feisty and stubborn baby, that he gave Gohan quite a bit of trouble. So, when Gohan had had enough, he left Kakarot to play by himself. A few moments later, Kakarot fell off of this steep cliff and smacked his head on a pretty big boulder."

Vejita's eyes widened. "Even if he was a Saiya-jin, babies rarely survive that type of fall!"

"Ha ha, that's what I said too. But I guess Kakarot had a pretty thick skull. Goku was then born. He's been sweet ever since. A bit clueless, which I definitely attribute to that fall. And yet that Saiya-jin in him comes out whenever we need it the most."

"So much has changed," mumbled the King as he stood, finally going to view the other pictures. "It's as if I have no memory of the past twenty years."

Bulma frowned, watching as her father-in-law scanned photo after photo. "It's not your fault ya know. Things happen. You can't change that." King Vejita whirled around to meet her eyes, startling the pregnant genius.

"Yes brat! I was just another weakling that Frieza got to push around. I'm no worse than that boy of mine! I played slave to him for five long years until Vegeta was born. Then I sold him off for the well-being of my planet." He turned around to face a 'family' photo of the entire Z-senshi. It look relatively new, as his son was seated quite comfortably next to Kakarot, and even had Bulma perched on his lap. "All for the well-being of my planet. Then he tricked me, and I find myself with this blasted halo over my head."

The blue-haired heiress said nothing, knowing enough about the royal line to understand the need to rant and rave. What could she say? _Should_ she say anything at all? Shaking her head, she walked over to stand by him, her small hand landing on his forearm. "Like I said, you can't change the past. Even Vegeta still struggles with what happened. I'm not sure if…" She paused, staring into the eyes of her husband in the picture. "I'm not sure he'll ever get over it. But you've got to live in the here and now." Her voice lowered as she turned her eyes to him. "Even if it's only for him."

The King looked mildly weary as he soaked in her words, but said nothing as a small shadow of a smile eased on to his war-hardened face. Bulma smiled back, giving a quick squeeze to his arm before letting go. "Now, I'm sure you could most definitely use some chocolate chip cookies!"

A royal eyebrow rose as he followed the Earthling into the kitchen. "Chocolate chip cookies?" His answer was given to him by a mouthful of sweet, chocolate goodness. Biting down, he caught the rest of the cookie as gravity pulled it crashing towards the floor. He thoughtfully chewed, swallowing the mass and soon replacing it with the rest of the cookie.

"Good?"

He nodded. "I'm not one for sweets, but I must admit that these are rather intriguing." Bulma's smile widened as she place a few more on a white plate, then set it down on the table. "Feel free to have more! Mom is currently in the baking mood, so I'm quite sure there'll be more sweets around here. Cookie-wise at least." She went to the cabinet again, grabbing another plate, and began piling cookie after cookie on them.

Before walking outside with the plate, she caught the King's questioning look. "Heh, these are for Vegeta. He absolutely _loves_ mom's chocolate chip cookies." With a wink shot his way, Vejita watched as she scurried away to the large dome that sat what seemed like miles away.

"Hm," was all he muttered as grabbed yet another cookie to consume.

* * *

She sat back in the rocking swing-chair with relative ease. Actually, she was quite surprised that the conversation was so pleasant. Her normally wild husband had settled down from a sparring match with the ever grumpy Prince to sit with her and his father.

Amazing.

Looking at the man to her left, one would never have known he was dead. Well, if you overlooked the halo, you'd be ok. She couldn't say she was _that_ welcoming of his return into her husband's life. After all, he had never met him anyway! But to see the way they interacted…the way their eyes lit up as the tale of his son's birth had been told.

It was simply beautiful.

Sighing gratefully, she rested her head on his shoulder, listening to them go back and forth about various battles they had seen. However, as all peaceful moment are interrupted, the tell-tale sign of Goku's cell phone alarm sounded. "Wow, time to get Gohan already? Yeesh. Eh, sorry Dad, we'll have to cut this short right now. I've gotta go pick up Gohan so we can spa—I mean, err, study!"

Chi Chi's eyes flared suddenly as she suddenly stood menacingly over the father of her child. "That's right Goku! He's going to study and not be some air-headed, punching bag like you!" A dreamy glaze instantly replaced the banshee look. "He will be the greatest scholar in the Universe and earn lots of money!..."

"Uh, Chi Chi—"

"And he'll marry some equally smart and rich girl…" Hands clasped, she twirled around, pure happiness radiating off of her.

"Chi, I think we—"

"AND THEN…he'll give me my grandchildren!" With a squeal she twirled around again, making her point clear. Bardock merely looked at her strangely, not bothering to really ask his son what was going on. Apparently all Earth-women were quite insane.

"CHI CHI!" Goku ground out, looking at the time, near panic in his voice. His wife glanced up, blinking in mild surprise. "We're gonna be late if we don't get Gohan now!"

The shrillness of Chi Chi's voice overwhelmed both Saiya-jins as she went on about being on time, responsibilities, blah blah blah. Goku quickly grabbed her, placing two fingers on his forehead before zooming out of sight.

Bardock blinked at the spot, nearly falling back as the family returned, son in tow. Chi Chi still had not finished her speech until she realized her son was latching onto her leg.

"Gohan! Well, now that you're here, I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind you using her study room…" she began to usher the unwilling child away, smug and firm in her beliefs that one day, he would be the boy-genius she had been praying for.

If only she could get him to stop being such a stubborn Saiya-jin!

* * *

Breeeee! Fuaahhaha, another chapter done. YES. Now we shall see what comes next. Here's where the action definitely begins to start! (dramatic music)

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja: Pearl


	18. Man of Many Talents

A/N: delays, delays, excuses, excuses. School is my life now. Sorry, I'm trying to update all my fics, I promise! I just need to study for finals too…lol…here's a bit of an update. Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: A Man of Many Talents

* * *

I've been sitting in this room for an hour now. It's my holy sanctuary, a place where I can find the solitude I need anytime I need to beat the confusion out of me. Month after month, it's served its purpose to the fullest. Today should've been no different. 

The key word is "should've".

There's never been anything that I couldn't handle when fate decided to throw shit at me. I lost my mother. My sister. My father. My planet. Even a bit of my pride had been lost to the blasted lizard whose name I dare not mention anymore. I've taken death in stride, and have even allowed myself to remain on this planet as another fighter.

But nothing could've prepared me for today. The impending doom I felt was well received, as I came face-to-face with the man I swore I would never forgive. I'm not one for grudges, never have been really, but how would you feel if your father had sold you? Nothing could be done, naturally, as this was my fate and I took it in stride.

I didn't kill the tyrant as I swore I would. I never had the honor of avenging the pride of my people. Kakarot took care of that. Or rather, that future brat. I wonder just who the hell he is!

Bulma would laugh now if she knew that I'm having an "emotional moment". She can bite my tail right now. Truth is I've been avoiding them all. She would only serve as an intermediary, trying to get my father and me to talk to each other. We haven't done much of that at all. I don't even know what to say to the old man.

"Gee Dad, great to see you! Long time no see…..how were the twenty years up there in the Other World?"

Ha, yeah, I'm sure he'd get a kick out of that. So now I'm just resigned to stay in here until everyone heads to bed.

Damn, I feel like kid sneaking around to get the last cookie.

* * *

"I wonder where he's at," muttered the pregnant woman, absently rubbing her belly in an effort to soothe the growing baby within her. She stood in the middle of the GR, with no Vegeta in sight. After checking their bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen, her last idea was to venture to the room he adored the most. And yet, he wasn't there. _'Maybe he's off frolicking with the deer and bunnies in the woods.'_ The mental image she painted of Vegeta frolicking around sent her into a fit of giggles. She knew quite well that the Prince would much rather feast on the helpless critters, but that added all the more to the humor of the image. 

Her mind began to drift off to the lovely set of blueprints that awaited her revisions. Glancing at the clock, she guessed that an hour in the labs would be just perfect to help get her mind off of the alien Royalty and other guests that now slept peacefully in her home. Before Bulma could round the corner, faint tapping noises could be heard from the general vicinity of her lab.

The sight that welcomed her into her own private sanctuary was a very pleasing one indeed. Feet resting on the desk, laptop seated comfortably in his lap, her husband tapped away, not taking any visual note of her presence, but merely smirking as she walked deeper into the lab.

"Well, I never thought I would find you in here. Where've you been all day?"

Vegeta snorted, pulling his feet off the desk and replacing the space with his laptop. "After you brought me those cookies, I realized that everyone would then know where to pester me. Besides, Kakarot is too daft to merely wander in here. I figured it would be best if I got the privacy I need without the interruption of women, brats, old men, and bakas."

Bulma crossed her arms, leaning heavily against the desk chair. "Ok, you win. Just what have you been doing then?"

"Thinking."

"Oh wow, you Saiya-jins can think! That's a newsflash right there!" Smirking, the woman plopped down on the now scowling Prince's lap. "Ha ha. Very funny. Yes, I was thinking, and I was also kind enough to look into these blueprints you have here."

The rapid blinks of his mate allowed him to continue.

"I'm not completely proficient at computers and the like, as I was a warrior elite and not so much of a working hand. However, there were times when knowing how to fix a short circuit or repair a hard drive became vital to survival.

"Anyway, this consul is much like the one in the Saiya-jin pods we used to go into space."

"Yeah," Bulma said, leaning towards the monitor to get a better look. "I modeled it after the one Goku arrived in. Using the translator in Radditz's scouter, I found some info on the Regen Tank. I've been trying to dig deeper to get out the 'prints, but my translator can't work a computer as advanced as this." A gleam lit up her face. "So I've been hackin' into the hard drive from the inside out, building in its own translator. The only thing is that I need to look over this a few times to make sure I don't have any mistakes that could kill this whole project."

Vegeta sat back in the desk chair, feeling the leather-wrapped cushion hug him. Weariness suddenly hit him full-force, but he forced it down. It was his moment to shine after all.

"Then I assumed correctly when I figured you might need my assistance."

A thin, blue eyebrow rose in wonder. "Oh?"

"You were headed in the right direction, but by using this code," he pointed to the original draft on her desk, "the entire line would've replicated itself about 4 million times."

"WHAT! That would've taken _forever_ to erase!"

Vegeta chuckled, pointing to his monitor. "I know. Frieza's scientists were the best in the galaxy. Their purpose was to make sure that the technology only served the elites and not the common rabble on each planet. But as you can see, with these few adjustments, you'll have your little toy."

Bulma squealed, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "I never knew you were so talented! Gosh Veg, I coulda used your help in a lot of other alien computers."

Another snort came from her spouse. "I've had enough mindless tinkering for this year. I'm sure this little lead will help you in your future endeavors."

A shared smirk was all that needed to be said. Leaning forward hesitantly, Vegeta pulled his Onna closer to him. When had he last held her? Or truly kissed her? He couldn't remember really, as disturbing as that was. All of the week's events, leading up to his father's return, had thrown off his time with Bulma. Ick, of all the rotten things for the Prince to do…leaving his mate unattended. And with child. He could never forgive himself unless he began to right his wrongs.

Grabbing her face, he crushed his lips to hers, finding the feeling warm, refreshing, and most definitely familiar. Oh how wonderful it felt to just have the two of them, in this moment, without any old people, cats, or would be rulers of the universe.

"Hey, uh, GAH!"

The Prince and his mate looked up, Vegeta instinctively ready to jump up to attack before they were attacked. Fortunately, and then again, unfortunately, Gohan stood at the door with his hands thrown over his face. Vegeta stood up, placing Bulma in the chair. The demi-Saiya-jin kept muttering apology after apology.

"What do you need boy?"

Gohan peeked through his fingers, gulping as his bravery returned. "Well, mom figured you and Bulma would be hungry, seems how you both missed dinner." Vegeta raised a royal eyebrow and glanced back at Bulma. "You didn't eat?"

She offered a half-hearted shrug. "I wasn't hungry."

Vegeta's eyes widened. _'…Shit…'_

* * *

So what has Veggie-chan so worried! Will I ever update this fic again? …. 

Most likely. After finals. Or during as a stress relief. I'm sad that no-one has reviewed "Remember Me". But everyone seems to like "Pride and Prejudice"! lol….but really y'all, you should look into all my fics. They're all there for the reading until I can update again. You might even see something that I didn't catch in which I contradicted myself or something. Ah well. Enjoy anyway!

Review!

Until Next Time:

Ja Ne!

Pearl


	19. Invasion of Privacy

Chapter Nineteen: Invasion of Privacy

* * *

King Vejita rubbed his goatee in thought, a random habit he had picked up, yes, but it happened automatically each time, and he, quite frankly, had never really bothered to pay too much mind to it. His son's worry was flooding his own senses, naturally, as the King and Bardock used their scouters to sum up Bulma's health.

Bardock stood back, absently wiping non-existant sweat from his brow. The Prince paced behind them, and in all seriousness, it was beginning to annoy the scientific warrior. Oh sure, he would be worried too. Any female carrying a Saiya-jin baby should, by all means, always have a healthy appetite. For Bulma to not be hungry was strangely disheartening. "Well, all I can recommend now is just watching her. Even when you're not hungry," he said, turning to her, "You should still eat something. Fruits, a small salad, a sandwich, _something_! Alright?"

Bulma nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't too worried, as she had eaten a very hearty lunch. For some reason, dinner had not appealed to her, and she doubted it had anything to do with the condition of her child. The woman just wasn't hungry. Her eyes snapped up to meet her husband's own dark pair, and she could just feel the irritation and worry radiating off of his body. The woman knew she had thrown them all into a bit of a frenzy. She was, after all, carrying the next Saiya-jin heir, even if the child would only be half Saiya-jin. Bulma frowned at that thought. He wouldn't be _half_ anything. The baby would be her baby. That's it.

Vegeta stood before his mate…his loud-mouth, bothersome mate. He wanted to shoo away the world from her, keep her from harm. Was it the bond that was making him feel this way? Probably, and he didn't give a rat's ass if it was. She blinked back at him, obviously bored with the whole matter. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why she wasn't screeching for an Earthling medical exam. She just sat there.

"I'll be fine," she murmured, mostly directing herself to him. Her blue hair shifted forward as she leaned out of the chair, shuffling out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" The King called, confusion gripping at his mind as his daughter-in-law practically floated up the stairs.

"To bed. It's late and I'm tired!"

Vegeta walked towards her a bit, stopping at the end of the stair case. "Have you any idea how serious this is? You should be gnawing off my arm by now!"

Bulma giggled, leaning heavily against the banister. She took in the amazed looks the full-blooded Saiya-jins were giving her. "Yes, honey, I know." Her husband growled at the nickname but said nothing else. "But remember, I'm still human. And I ate a big lunch," she cut in, watching as he snapped his mouth shut again. "Now I've just eaten a lovely fruit salad, courtesy of Bardock. Let's not push it. I've eaten, and I'm fine. Goodnight."

The men only stared after her as she walked the rest of the way up. The older of the three cleared his throat as he sat on the back of the couch. "I worry for her and the child," he stated, eyes boring into his son's. Vegeta's eyes widened a bit before he glared at the floor. Maddening, that's what the whole situation was. Human she was, yes, but she was going to have a half Saiya-jin child. Having her not visibly worrying was bothering the hell out of him!

But he wasn't about to admit that out loud. At least not to these two old birds. He let out a huff and followed his mate's trail.

* * *

A/N: Very short, I know, but at least now you know what's got Vegeta all worried. Bulma's not worrying!!!! Soooo, review, and I'll try to update this soon, though I'm seriously running out of ideas for this thing….

Ja Ne,

Pearl


	20. Funny Feelings

_**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my other fics! You guys are the awesomest of the awesome!!!!!!!! This one's for youuuuuu!!!!**_

* * *

****

**Chapter Twenty: Funny Feelings**

* * *

****

Bulma had managed to shrug on her maternity nighty when Vegeta had eased into their room. She felt his eyes on her as he dropped on to the bed. "It's sort of early for you to be turning in, isn't it?" the woman asked as she let her hair fall from its ponytail. The reflection of her husband in the mirror offered a small shrug as he peeled his shirt off of his body.

"Not really."

"You're being huffy," she chided, crawling under the covers of their bed. Vegeta only offered her a glare as he folded his shirt, placing it neatly on the nightstand.

"I am not 'huffy'," he snapped, placing his now-organized pants on top. Bulma smashed the urge to laugh at his apparent OCD-ness. Sure, she had always known that he was neat, but since their union, and his moving in to their newly-renovated master bedroom, his cleanliness had reached new heights. He folded his dirty clothes and either set them on the floor, or in the hamper. His boots and gloves were always placed in the same location, in the same position, each time he used them. Funny, but a tad annoying, especially when she had the misfortune of moving them on accident. Nothing went beyond his notice.

Vegeta crawled into bed, raising his arm, ready for her to 'snuggle' up to him, as she found necessary to do every night. Tonight was different, apparently, as she was still on the other side of the bed. The open rejection stung, but his pride screamed too loudly for him to crawl closer to her. "What?" He asked, when all she continued to do was stare. His arm dropped heavily back on the sheets.

"I love you," she replied with a small smile.

The Prince blinked, then smirked, reaching out to her and pulling her towards him. He kissed her deeply, holding her as close as he dared without crushing her. There was no way he could say those words to her. Once was hard enough, and he was sure she had held him in some sort of mind-lock for him to admit such a thing. He could express his feelings, as he always had. At such things he excelled.

Bulma pulled away, gazing up at his form as he hovered above her. "Stop worrying," she whispered, tracing his jaw with her hand. "The more you worry, the more I freak out."

He smirked, landing on his side, ruffling the covers back around them. "Would you rather I not care?"

"Well, err, no, but—" He placed a finger to her lips.

"Sleep. You need your strength. And there's no way we'll be able to get any form of rest if you keep running that overtly large mouth."

Her only answer was a pillow to his face.

* * *

"Stop being so damned horny and zip me up!" It was now the day before Christmas Eve, and as usual, the company Christmas party was to be held in the conference room of the business office. Bulma was sure there could have been a way for her to get out of it, but with the torch soon to be passed into her hands, she had no choice. And if she had no choice, her husband definitely had no say in the matter. None whatsoever.

Vegeta stopped the kissing-assault on her neck, mumbling out an apology. He couldn't quite explain what it was now about his mate that made her so appealing. A sort of glow radiated from her that made her irresistible. With a gulp he zipped up the back of her dress, aware that time was not on their side for the idiotic party that he had been conned in to. All the better, he gathered, as she would need a bodyguard to keep all the filthy whelps away from his wife.

He adjusted his tie, annoyed with it. "I thought we established, some time ago actually, that ties and I do not get along." With an about-face, he stood before Bulma, watching with some satisfaction as her eyes trailed his body.

"It's a suit-and-tie party hun, you have to wear it." Damn, did he look good! He wore dark slacks with an overcoat to match. His royal blue button-down shirt made his natural tan seem so much more sexy than it already was. Boy, was she in love all over again.

"I'm married to the new boss. Why the hell should I have to abide by **their** rules?"

"Because I'm the boss," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I say so." Vegeta gulped as he stared down at his little vixen. Defeated.

* * *

Vegeta had kept his steps even with Bulma for the most part, a protective arm around her growing waist. His hand rested against the small curve of her belly, almost as if he could shield it with his fingers alone. Unbeknownst to the guests and employees, he very well could, but their innocent, human minds need not know that.

They bounced from group to group, couple to couple, individual to individual, greeting each and wishing them well for the holidays. Well, Bulma had done most of the talking. Vegeta had merely nodded and shook hands with the employees he knew, and elegantly presented himself to the guests he did not know. There was no doubt that his blue-haired Onna was surprised, but he had felt it necessary. Not only had he promised to be on his best behavior, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. His father had expressed his concern before they had left, taking him to the kitchen while Bulma rounded up her parents.

"_Stay close to her at all times,"_ he had warned,_ "Something…evil…looms in the air tonight."_

Even Kakarot and his father had voiced the same opinions on the matter, Kakarot through the phone, and Bardock from the living room. Vegeta had that feeling, that awkward, dirty feeling. He had been the very definition of evil himself, once, and knew that only this sort of eerie aura in the air could spell out doom. And he had targeted the one who had seemed to be the carrier of this "disease".

Shinji Tanaka. The human was the newest employee to Capsule Corp, and had a resume that had literally wowed the CEO's. Vegeta had first suspected the man as he entered the party. The Saiya-jin hadn't had the pleasure to meet him beforehand, and only had Bulma's praises to go by.

He was not impressed.

Fresh out of college, he would be the youngest scientist-engineer on the entire team. Already, he had solved mind-boggling defects in recalled inventions, easing them back on to the market. And he had only been working with CC for three weeks! But as he was announced to the party, he seemed shy, utterly embarrassed, and totally apologetic. Shinji had nearly tripped over his own feet about a dozen times before he had made it to the receiving line. He had barely greeted Dr. and Mrs. Briefs before he had zoomed over to Bulma. The good Doctor shot a look over to Vegeta who had intercepted it in time to see the brat waltz up to his wife. She had shaken hands with him, welcomed him to the annual party, and introduced him to her husband.

"_Shinji Tanaka, my husband, Vegeta Ouji. Hun, this is the new addition to the team I told you about."_ Vegeta had scowled, and grasped the kid's outstretched hand, shaking it with a tighter grip than the rest had received. Amazingly, Shinji had returned it with the same intensity.

The Prince had blinked as the bastard trotted off. Even Bulma had looked mildly shocked that he had been able to take the obviously powerful handshake her husband had offered. She only shrugged it off and welcomed her next guest. But not Vegeta. His eyes trailed Shinji as the whelp greeted his co-workers. Dark eyes narrowed in that direction as he mechanically welcomed guest after guest.

That was no grip for a scientific mind to have. Not a geek like that one.

And thus Vegeta stood, 'mingling' with everyone, following his wife around, but keeping part of his attention on the suspicious newbie. He was shaken from his thoughts as he felt Bulma's smaller hand pat against his large one. He glanced down at her, watching as she broke out into a grin. A smirk was all he could offer her, as her friend still stood before them, swooning at the 'darling' sight. "Could you get me a drink?"

The Saiya-jin nodded, giving her arm a gentle squeeze as he released her from his grip. He glanced over to his right, catching a glimpse of the spiky-haired kid. "Hn," he muttered, stopping just short of the buffet table. His eyes grazed over the never-ending table before he found a bottle of water, Bulma's drink of choice. Grasping it by his neck, he nearly dropped it as his cell phone vibrated in his back pocket. Resisting the urge to fling it out the window, he flipped it open. "What?" he barked, eyes darting around the room to find Bulma.

* * *

"So, then I realized I was pregnant!" Bulma had finally been able to get Colleen caught up from the time she had returned from her extended vacation (Namek), to her speedy marriage, and finally to her pregnancy. Colleen was in the middle of congratulating her, when Shinji happened upon them.

"Mrs. Briefs? I—"

"Ouji," she corrected, "I took my husband's name. But it's easier to call me Bulma!" she chirped, offering him some of her attention.

Shinji smiled, shoving his hands into his coat's pockets. "Ok, Bulma. Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Sure! Will you excuse us Colleen?" Her friend nodded and told the blue-haired scientist that she hoped to speak to her before the night was over. Off went Colleen, running into some old classmates before she too walked away completely. "How's that?" Bulma asked, completely facing their star employee.

"Uhm, how bout on the terrace?" he pointed towards the open French doors that lead to the first-floor 'balcony'.

Bulma nodded, following him out to the empty terrace.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so bad, leaving you guys with this sort of cliffhanger! Course, people are SOOOO gonna hate me for the next chapter, but it provides a twist that I've never noticed in any other fics. So just be warned! This fic is getting ready to wrap up. I know, I know, I can already hear you guys wanting to stab my eyes out, but it's true. I promise that it's not gonna be THE end, but the "end" of "Finishing the Race" is coming up. No need to fear, more will come! I just feel like I've taken on too many fics. This one can "end" because I already have other ideas plotted out, and the other fics will easily be written quickly! As a matter of fact, I haven't even posted two of them, and they're almost finished! So yay on that. Review please! Lemme know what you think of this sudden bump in the road. Guess what's gonna happen! It surprised even me!!!!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne,**

**Pearl**


	21. No Deal

**A/N: Kinda funny, kinda scary. REVIEW and ENJOY:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: No Deal**

* * *

****

"Grr, dammit Baldy! I haven't the slightest clue when the party is supposed to be! It's not like I organized the damned thing." Vegeta very nearly drowned the cell in the punch, eyes scanning the room for any signs of his mate. Krillin's very angering call had caused him to lose sight of his wife for only five seconds. How she could've moved so quickly in her shape amazed him, but he was in no mood for humor.

He pointedly ignored Krillin's apologies and excuses for actually calling the Prince's phone. "I gotta go," he mumbled, slapping the phone shut once he caught a glimpse of blue.

* * *

Bulma fought against brute instinct to keep herself from doing something she might later regret. Shinji had expertly leveled a gun's barrel between her eyes. She had nearly shivered as the cold metal pressed against her skin. Gulping down fear, she narrowed her eyes, glaring into his equally blue ones.

"If it's a raise you want, there are simpler ways of asking."

Shinji allowed a chuckle as he pulled the gun away, instead, pointing it at her abdomen. "Yes, a raise. But it is not quite the one you're thinking of. I'd like a promotion of sorts."

"A promotion?" Bulma felt her eyebrow rise slightly. Her 'Pissed-Off-O-Meter', as Vegeta had lovingly called it, steadily jumped to higher levels. "You're already the head of the engineering department. That's a pretty big step for someone who hasn't been around long." Her ire grew with each passing moment. Oh how she longed to slap the sick amusement from his face.

"Make me Vice President," he stated, a deadly smirk now chiseled on his face. Bulma sputtered a few moments before she crossed her arms over her chest. Since the company's beginnings, no one outside of the family had ever held such a high position. Once she had hit her teens, she had become VP. Now that she was pretty much the President, she had no VP, other than her father, but it served more as an honorary position than one of necessity.

Cold, blue eyes narrowed more. "No. Even if I wanted to, you know the rules. My dad set it up so that no money-grubbing loser would turn this company into some sort of dictatorship."

"Now, now. Aren't we being a little hasty? You do not seem to realize that I hold your life in my hands. You **will** give me what I ask for, or I'll just kill you and get the company anyway. All of my plans are full-proof. Better for me to work with you now, keep you alive, and win later on. I cannot lose."

"Your plans may very well be as perfected as possible," the woman began, "but you forget who I am. As a matter of fact, you have no idea who my husband is. The minute he realizes that I'm not in that room, he'll come out here and beat the piss out of you." Bulma backpedaled until her rear hit the rail. Despite the fact that the balcony was on the first floor, she was still a good six or eight feet from even ground. Blast having an enormous amount of stairs to lead up to the main entrance!

Shooting down ideas to have a new corporate building remade, Bulma pulled desperately on the Saiya-jin bond between herself and Vegeta. The look in Shinji's eyes let her know that she was running out of time. She would never cave in to his threats and demands, but nor would she goad him in to carrying them out.

"I doubt it," he grated, face hardening. "I'm a third-degree black belt. He would never be able to touch me."

Bulma smirked, hands griping the iron rails that kept her from tumbling. "That may mean something to a human, but not to the Prince of all Saiya-jins." Shinji looked perplexed, so much so that Bulma was able to kick away his gun into the bushes. How a self-proclaimed third-degree black belt could let their guard down was beyond her. He looked pissed enough, but curiosity easily shone through. "Vegeta is that insane, murderous alien that landed here a few years ago. You may remember that he and his partner-in-crime took out half of West City's Army."

Her captor threw his head back, chortles of laughter streaming from his person. He stalked towards her, making her stomach do flip-flops as the wind picked up. Glancing to her left, then her right, she realized then that she had no escape. '_Dammit Vegeta, where the hell are you?..._' Her mind ceased to continue her thoughts as Shinji was practically upon her. Blue eyes winced as he brought his hands up to her shoulders, pushing her as though he would throw her over the railing. Her nails dug into her palms as her grip tightened; she began to kick wildly, aqua hair flying freely in the wind.

The pregnant woman choked down a scream, instead shrieking out "HELP!". Her grip began to slip as she was awkwardly bent over the iron rail. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt a sickening dread that there would be nothing she could do to save her baby or herself. All the while Shinji merely smirked down at her feeble attempts to stay him, amused and thoroughly proud that he could make it all look like an accident. "Good by—" he started, only to hear a menacing growl behind him. He cast a wary glance over his shoulder, eyes meeting with the woman's husband.

"Back off," Vegeta commanded, blocking the only safe exit to freedom. The Prince was more than relieved to see that though shaken, his mate seemed fine.

The little whelp deepened his smirk, scooping up Bulma in his arms. She let out a few choice words, clawing at him and punching him. Vegeta felt his eyes narrow into dangerous slits as Shinji swung one leg over the railing, teetering between a solid base and a very narrow step. Scared out of her wits, his Onna shot him the most pathetically helpless look he had ever seen. He wanted nothing more that to shoot the bastard through his pea sized head and whisk his mate away, but knew it couldn't be done. She would have never forgiven him if he had killed the human, though he couldn't see why.

"Put her down," he growled, pointing at the concrete patio, taking one step closer. He was not a negotiator, never had the patience. "Now." Shinji continued to smirk, now holding his cargo over the free space of the yard.

"Why should I?" his eyes shone with pure malice. "With her out of the picture, her father would have to take over again, and make someone especially talented VP. That person, of course, would be me."

"Of course," Vegeta mused, eyes calculating every move.

"Over my dead body!" shrieked his mate, wrapping her little hands around the younger man's neck. Vegeta felt his heart rate pick up as she continued to thrash wildly in her captor's arms.

'_Would you STOP!'_ he demanded through their bond, making her stop instantly. But Shinji shot a look between the two of them that literally made Vegeta's heart stop.

Still teetering over the rail, he held Bulma further away from him. "That can be arranged," he purred, tossing the woman into the air as though she were nothing more than a rag doll. His laughter echoed into the cold night as Bulma's blood-curdling scream escaped her lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: (_wince_) Yup, this fic is almost over. People are sooooo gonna wanna punch me for the next chapter. It's sad. Oh so very sad…but not AU!! You'll see. So review please, lemme know if this was enough of a fill for you all! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne,**

**Pearl**


	22. Reality

**Chapter Twenty Two: Reality**

* * *

****

He felt utterly helpless.

Frozen to the spot.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as he ran towards the end of the balcony in a last-ditch effort to catch her. And she had slipped away, landing with a sickening 'thud' on the snowy earth. His eyes were glued to her body, unmoving, as silence finally fell over that area of the world. By now people had gathered in the doorway to the balcony, wondering what had happened. But he paid them no mind. He was pissed.

Maddeningly infuriated.

How dare that low-life scum even plot to harm his mate? With a burst of unseen power, he flung the man back, causing him to slam into the wall with such force that he remained suspended with in it. Vegeta walked towards the evil-doer, calmly, face set with a look of determination that hadn't been seen since he had tried to kill Frieza on Namek.

He stopped before Shinji, hands balled into fists. "I should kill you," he ground out, jaw tightened to the point of shattering his teeth. Shinji's blue eyes widened as Vegeta brought his palm up to the man's neck. "But I won't. I want you to live, knowing what you've done, knowing that at any time, I might have changed my mind and come to end your miserable life. I would be doing this backwater planet a favor by ridding it of you, but no. That is too good for you." He chopped the man's pressure point, rendering him unconscious, still held in the self-made mold in the wall.

Vegeta spun around quickly, glad to feel a flicker of ki coming from his mate, however low it might be. He jumped off the balcony, landing with cat-like grace next to her form in the snow. A flurry of emotions so foreign attacked his mind as he cradled her in his powerful, world-crushing arms. "Bulma," he whispered, brushing tangled strands out of her face. She was pale, her breathing erratic. His mind went blank with panic. Without a regeneration tank he was doomed. How would he be able to save her?

"Vegeta!" The Prince looked up, watching as Bulma's parents screeched to a halt before him in the snow. "We've called the ambulance," her father rushed, nearly ripping off his overcoat to place over his daughter. Mrs. Briefs only moaned and cried, going on about what a terrible state the world was in today.

"That will take too long," he said, taking a calming breath as he stood up with Bulma in his arms. "I would fly her to your medical facilities, but that will also take too much time. Dammit, the one time we actually need Kakarot—"

"You rang?"

Vegeta nearly jumped ten feet into the air as he spun around, coming face to face with Goku. "I felt some strange jumps and dives in power levels. I figured you could use me." He offered a controlled smirk, one that Vegeta shared before his face returned to it's usual scowl.

"Hospital, now!"

"Right!"

* * *

King Vejita jumped up from his place in bed, heart pounding, lungs gasping for breath. He had retired early to bed, leaving Bardock and his extended family to the family room to watch a movie. Sleeping peacefully had always come naturally to him, but nightmares were no strangers either.

He had just dreamt that someone had killed Bulma! It was a horrible thought indeed, but no sooner had the dark creature done it in the dream, he had immediately felt her actual ki drop in the real world. This electrifying feeling had jolted him out of bed, and thus he began to wonder if it wasn't a dream at all, but more of a premonition.

Staggering out of bed, still half asleep, he shrugged on his Earthling clothing, dashing down the stairs to the family room, where the somber remnants of Kakarot's family were sitting. "What's going on?" The King demanded, pulling on his shoes.

"Kakarot is with the Prince now, your Highness. It appears that something has happened to his mate," Bardock reported, looking as grim as he had ever seen him. Vejita paused for a moment, stretching out his senses. He could still feel Bulma, which was a good sign, but he wasn't sure if that was because of his son's bond with her, if that was actually her own signal.

"Where are they?"

"The hospital, sir."

Vejita frowned. Who knows how well humans could take care of their own? "Take me there at once. I'm no doctor, but I am sure I can keep my brat away from them to do their duty. Heaven knows what hells he must be causing."

Bardock smirked before giving in to a defeated sigh. "I have no idea where it's at. We can try to follow their ki, but it won't help us much once we get in the area."

"We can help!" Gohan exclaimed, already tugging on shoes, gloves, and a jacket. "I'll show you. Bulma will appreciate us being there, and you and dad could use all the help you can get." With nods and no arguments from the Harpy One, they all took flight to the dark, cloudless skies.

* * *

The suffocating white walls of the waiting room nearly ended the little patience that he had been gifted with from his birth. From time to time, he would stop his pacing, only to end up standing in front of the double doors that sealed his away from his mate. In these hours of uncertainty, he would've given anything to be with her. To see her. Hell, even to hold her, despite the view everyone would get.

But no, he was not so lucky. Not now anyway.

The doctor had only come out once to let them know that Bulma was stable, if a bit shaken up. They were mostly worried about the baby.

His heir.

Being half Saiya-jin, the child within her had the advantage of a quicker gestation period, meaning that he would be born sooner than human babies. At five months, the child would be able to breathe on its own, outside of the womb. The typical birth-time, though, was about seven to eight months. To be honest, he was very much in-experienced in the child department. Vegeta-sei had been destroyed long before he had gotten to see just what exactly the females had to go through, but Nappa had been fairly thorough in the explaining.

And yet, he could still feel a wave of fear flush over his body. The brat was still half-human, and this sort of trauma to Bulma could be devastating. How devastating, he wasn't sure, but he hoped against hope that the Saiya-jin side would dominate.

With a long sigh, he plopped down next to his father in the cushioned chair, resting his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. Helplessness was not his friend, nor did he ever desire to make it so. But what could he do?

"You really should try to relax," came the deeper, aged voice of his father. Vegeta let out a small snort, releasing his head from his hands and sitting back.

"I can't."

"You will be no use to her if you are not fully rested. Sleep while you have the chance." The King fixed his son with a look, watching in mild satisfaction as the younger man's eyes drooped heavily before finally closing.

Goku's eyes widened as he looked back and forth from the Prince to his father. "How…?" The creepiness behind it was almost enough to send him into a spiraling tolerance of needles. Vejita offered a light chuckle as he sat back.

"All Saiya-jin parents have this ability over their children."

"Really?"

"Yes. It works like the tail does…" He paused, realizing then that none of the Saiya-jins before him had tails. "What happened to your tails?" The third class looked down and behind, no longer used to having the extra appendage. He offered a shrug as he sat back in his chair again.

"I couldn't control myself in Oozaru form, so it got cut off, and when Vegeta came to Earth we chopped it off so he would return to normal. For some reason, his never bothered to grow back."

The King bared his fangs, about ready to let the fool have it when the doctor burst through the doors. "Mr. Ouji?" He called, eyes scanning the entourage of people in the waiting room. Vegeta stirred, hoping up from his seat and fazing in front of the doctor. Startled, he took a step back, remembering that these were probably the strongest people in the universe. "Err—"

"Well! Out with it! What's going on?" A royal glare was fixed on the helpless doctor.

The human let out a sigh, doing his best to try to make eye contact with the scary man. "Your wife is doing fine now. She's a bit tired, and we've managed to set her ribs. But, the baby…" The hardest part of his job. Oh how he hated to be put in this situation. The doctor cleared his throat, searching for the words to say, but they wouldn't come. For some reason, the desperate look coming from the slightly shorter man before him affected him more than he wished.

Vegeta readied his nerves, balling his fists to keep from falling apart in front of the rest. He knew…he could tell! The doctor's beating around the bush let him know. But he had to hear it or he would never believe it.

"I'm sorry," the graying doctor finally managed. "He didn't make it."

"He…" The Prince felt a strange prickling behind his eyes, but nothing came. The knowledge that the baby had been the male heir he had hoped for left him speechless, thoughtless. Seconds passed as he stared straight ahead, digesting the little bit of information. He blinked. Blinked again. "Take me to her," he whispered, knowing that Bulma would probably need him the most now.

Dr. Hitori nodded, leading Vegeta down the darkened halls of the hospital, while the alien Prince said a quick prayer to whomever would listen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I think that had to be the hardest chapter I've ever written in my entire life! I had no idea how to make Vegeta react, mainly because we don't have any idea how his feelings were in this time period. Of course, he's pretty much OOC in this fic, but still, his dad's there, so he's gotta act tough.**

**Anywho…this is pretty much coming to the end! I think maybe one to two more chapters, and that'll be it. But no need to fear! I'll have my new fic posted once this ends . So review please!!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Pearl3**


	23. Mourning With Hope

**Chapter Twenty Three: Mourning With Hope**

* * *

****

Blue eyes stared blankly ahead at the wall opposite her. She had just been told…and all she had really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and shut out the world. The nurse had listened to her request to see her heaven-bound child, and had gone to see if the doctor would allow it.

Bulma gulped down a breath of air. Never before had she felt so empty, so hurt. Even the times Yamcha had been so unfaithful in the decade-long relationship hadn't stung nearly so much. But she could not cry. Her body would not release the rivers of tears, the pent up frustrations of the past night. She willed herself to feel the burn behind her eyes, but it would not come. No sobbing, no tears, nothing.

It was in that moment that Vegeta slipped in, unable to meet her eyes as he took soft, steady steps towards her bed. He leaned in, holding her as close as he could, avoiding the tubes and IV that stuck out of her body. She did not lift her arms, she couldn't. Her husband buried his nose in the crook of her neck, taking deep breaths as if he were sobbing. But she knew better. He had long since forgotten how to cry, and it felt as though she had run out of tears to cry from years of emotional abuse.

There was comfort in that embrace, though. His scent, his body, being so near her own made her feel less lost. Her mind was put at ease knowing that he was still there, holding her and supporting her, even if he didn't know how. It made her heart swell with the tiniest bit of joy that he had stayed.

Finally, he pulled back, gazing in to her eyes for a few moments. "Are you alright?" He asked, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears.

The woman nodded a few times, unable to form any words. She noticed that he seemed to be holding up fairly well. His face did not betray anything other than a concern for her well-being. Lifting her hand, she smoothed back a rebellious spike of hair from his face, watching as his mask melted away, emotions flying through his eyes. Bulma opened her mouth to speak when the creaking of the door stole their attention.

The nurse walked in, carrying the bundle with the greatest of care. Bulma sat up in her bed, eyes landing on the blanketed being and never leaving it. Wordlessly, the nurse carefully handed the baby over to the blue-haired woman and took a few steps back. She could not leave the room under the doctor's own orders, yet she felt that it was not her place to crowd and hover over the now-grieving family.

Bulma lifted the corner of the tiny blanket, revealing the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. His cheeks were still pink, chubby and round from being healthy inside his mother. The spiky black hair mirrored his father's, dark and unruly even as an infant. His eyes were closed, making him look as though he was sleeping peacefully, though she knew it would be forever in eternal slumber. Had she the nerve, she would've looked to see what color he had inherited.

"They're blue," the nurse stated quietly, her own brown eyes sad and downcast.

She let out a sigh, feeling tears build up before cascading down her cheeks. Her body shook as she gulped down air, no longer able to hold in her emotions at seeing her first born child. Vegeta then intervened, scooping the babe up before Bulma dropped him in her sorrow. Her hands immediately went up her face as she sobbed and sobbed.

The Prince took a moment to look down at his son, taking in everything from his clone-like features down to just how small he was. A lump formed in his throat, and for a moment, he couldn't tell if he was getting worked up because of his mate, or because how cruel life still was.

The nurse finally walked up to him, holding out her arms to take back the bundled child she had brought them. She went on about how they could make arrangements for a funeral home to come and pick the baby up, if that's what they wanted. He nodded mechanically, handing the baby over, suddenly feeling numb.

A funeral?

He had been to quite a few as a child, most for dignitaries and high ranking soldiers that he had never known, nor ever cared to know. But one for his own child, his own flesh and blood…he couldn't even begin to process the information. And he couldn't fathom how his wife would feel about the whole thing, though she looked to be calming down from her small fit.

The older, short nurse then walked away, still cradling the child as if it would suddenly wake from any jolt of her arm.

Vegeta knew better.

Bulma looked up at him, eyes still filled with tears, cheeks stained with their trails. "I can't believe it." She whispered, wiping away at one eye. A small smile quirked at her lips. "He's so beautiful. Isn't he?"

The Prince offered a nod, crossing his arms in an effort to fight off whatever feelings threatened to spill over.

The more rational side of Bulma took over. She smoothed out the blankets that covered her legs, tears still falling. "We've got to name him," her voice squeaked at the end. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. He had not thought of that nor had he expected to have to do such a thing.

"What would you have wanted to call him?" He had a few names himself, but he couldn't bring himself to take over. The loss probably felt greater to her than it did to him.

"Oh, I don't know. I wanted to name him after my father, but he doesn't look like my side of the family."

"Hn, he looks more Saiya-jin than anything else."

The woman clasped her hands together, tears filling her eyes again. "That's it," she began in a whisper, her eyes meeting his own. "We'll name him after you. Vegeta Junior."

* * *

The tiny casket landed gently in the hole that had been created just for it. To Vegeta, however, the small 'thump' it made sounded like a sonic blast. He stood only a few feet from it, arms hanging loosely at his sides. Bulma stood next to him, her hand clasped in his own. The snow lazily fell around them and the others that had gathered to pay their final respects to a child who didn't even know they had ever existed.

The priest stood behind the stone that bore the child's name, saying words of comfort and a prayer of sorts as the dirt was continually shoveled on top of the small, finely crafted box. It felt like it had taken hours just to get this far, but in reality it had probably only been about ten minutes. How they had all made it there, calm, collected, was beyond him, especially concerning Bulma.

She had cried, yes, but not as if her world had come shattering down around her. It was almost as if she had come to terms with what had happened. He was amazed at her strength…and proud. But he couldn't help but worry with her new behavior.

He had no time to reflect on anything though, as the little ceremony ended. Bulma released his hand, walking up to the freshly, broken dirt and placed her hand against the stone, dropping a flower on the grave. "Goodbye, Sweetie." She stood up, making the long trek back to the main grounds of Capsule Corp. The others soon followed, leaving Vegeta to stand alone in the snow. He shoved his hands into his pockets, uncomfortable with the whole situation. He chose to crouch down though, brushing some snow off of the stone.

"I've never been through this before," he murmured, standing back up. "But I suppose we were all attached to you from the beginning. We'll…" The Prince hesitated, feeling a lump form in his throat again. "We'll see you soon enough, kiddo." Feeling awkward, he spun on his heel, walking away from the site. He didn't walk far before he turned partially around, sending the Saiya-jin hand signal for "see ya later". Then he continued on his way, wiping the solitary tear that fell from his eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Fin**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yep, that's the end! Don't be too sad though. I might write an epilogue if you all request it! I usually do ;) Oh, and for those wondering, that hand signal is the same one Vegeta gives Mirai Trunks before MT returns to the future.**

**New fic will be coming out as soon as I finish the current chapter I'm on. That's right, I've written ahead! So there won't be too much delay in updates! WOOT!**

**Thanks so much to those who stuck by me during this whole, long process. I love you all!**

**Ja Ne, **

**Pearl3**


End file.
